


31 Autumn Days

by ScalyshArc



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, OOC, October writing prompts 2018, Spoilers, ada isi spoiler hasil MTL, gambar tak sempat menulis pun jadi, writing prompts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalyshArc/pseuds/ScalyshArc
Summary: October Writing Prompts 2018. Writing Prompts by Mia Botha at writerwrite.Kumpulan ficlet dengan berbagai pair dan cita rasa, karena kita butuh gula untuk menangkal pahit-pahit yang akan datang. ((Edit : ga jadi isi gula semua, otak saya kebanyakan kafein jadi lebih banyak pahit uhukmaaf lupa tulis, akan ada beberapa spoiler chapter 90an ke atas))Chapter 31 : AU Canon divergence. Sebelum Yiling-laozu lahir kembali...





	1. angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halo semua pembaca fandom ID MDZS, setelah sekian lama hanya jadi readers akhirnya saya bisa berkontribusi untuk fandom ini, salam kenal semuanya ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Ada sebuah memori yang ia ingat ketika mereka mengunjungi ibu.

Tak ada yang spesial, sama seperti kunjungan lainnya-- hari yang cerah, bunga gentiana ungu di halaman depan kediaman itu bermekaran. Mereka duduk di beranda; ia yang berumur 6 tahun duduk di pangkuan ibu, Lan Huan di kursi lain sambil bersandar pada bahu ibu. Tak ada peraturan yang harus mereka ikuti di tempat ibu. Di tempat itu mereka bukan dua murid panutan Gusu Lan, hanya dua orang bersaudara yang menikmati waktu bersama ibu.

Hal yang Lan Wangji ingat adalah isi percakapan tersebut.

( _“A’Huan, A’Zhan, apa kalian pernah mendengar cerita tentang ‘malaikat’?”_ )

Ibu mulai bercerita tentang sebuah sosok yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia biasa; dapat hidup sangat lama hingga tidak memerlukan tubuh jasmani, ada yang memiliki sayap dan ada yang tidak.

( _Lan Huan bertanya,“apa_ muqin _pernah melihat malaikat ini?”_

_“Hmm, belum pernah sih.”_

_Lalu ibu tertawa saat melihat kening Lan Zhan berkerut bingung seolah mengatakan ‘kalau begitu bagaimana muqin bisa tahu’. Ibu merangkul mereka berdua. Lan Huan terkikik geli, Lan Zhan tak dapat menahan senyuman di mulutnya._

_“Tapi menurut_ muqin _, malaikat itu...”_ )

Sebuah eksistensi terindah yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan.

Mungkin hal itu terlintas dalam pikirannya karena pemandangan di depannya; hal ketiga yang ia pikirkan setelah ‘ _tembok tinggi yang seharusnya tidak dinaiki_ ’ dan ‘ _pelanggaran jam malam_ ’.

Mungkin ia berpikir begitu karena sinar rembulan di belakang senyum lebar yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Kapan terakhir kali seseorang selain ibu dan kakak memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu padanya--

“ Ini _Tiānzǐ xiào!_ Kalau aku bagi satu denganmu, bisakah kau pura-pura tak melihat ku?”

“...Alkohol dilarang di dalam  _Yún Shēn Bùzhī Chù_.”

Saat itu Lan Wangji merasa apa yang ibunya katakan kurang benar.

(Butuh waktu 13 tahun lebih ketika akhirnya ia mengerti maksud perkataan ibunya.)


	2. hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beberapa makanan dan minuman favorit Wei Wuxian.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

(Ketika lapar, Wei Wuxian tak banyak memilih, namun ia memiliki beberapa makanan dan minuman favorit.)

 

  * 瓜  _Guā_   / _Melon_



Ia suka rasa manis melon. Air dan daging buah yang meredakan rasa haus dan lapar seketika. Jiang Fengmian yang menawarkannya beberapa potong lagi sambil menatapnya dengan sedih dan lembut; berkata bahwa ia tak perlu berkeliaran sendirian lagi mencari makanan sisa, berkata bahwa ia bisa makan lebih banyak lagi buah ini di  _Liánhuā Wù_.

 

  * 蓮藕排骨湯  _Lián'ǒu páigǔ tāng_   / _Lotus pork rib soup_



Jiang Cheng dan Wei Wuxian sudah berbaikan, meninggalkan rasa kantuk yang muncul setelah suasana menjadi tenang. Jiang Yanli hanya tersenyum, menggiring mereka ke arah dapur, menyuruh kedua anak itu duduk manis di meja makan. Tak lama ada aroma bumbu dari sup nan hangat membuat keduanya mengerjapkan mata. Jiang Yanli tertawa melihat mereka makan dengan lahap.

 

  *  天子笑 _Tiānzǐ xiào_ / _Emperor’s Smile_



Rasa menyengat, menjurus pahit, namun dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Menyegarkan, dapat membuatnya melupakan semua perkara, dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya dengan sekali teguk.

( _Ah, tapi, satu hal yang tidak bisa ia lupakan saat meminumnya. Sosok serba putih, indah bagai dipahat, berdiri tegak memandanginya._ )

 

(酒  _Jiǔ_ / Wine-Liquor)

(Wei Wuxian tak ingin membahas ini tapi, ya, bagaimana Lan Wangji melewati fase mabuk dan langsung tertidur setelah menegak alkohol akan selalu membuatnya tertawa-- meski ia tak ingin mengingat semua kejadian setelah itu, wajahnya sudah tak setebal dulu.)

 

  * 苹果  _Píngguǒ_ / _Apple_



Wei Wuxian tak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis, mengingat teman pertama yang menyertai perjalanannya setelah hidup kembali adalah seekor keledai.

Nama Xiao Pingguo itu setidaknya lebih bagus dari pada cara Jiang Cheng memberi nama peliharaannya dulu.

 

  * 煮粥  _Zhǔ zhōu_ / _(Boiled) Porridge_



Suatu kali, Wei Wuxian mendapat kesempatan lagi untuk memakai dapur.

Semua kultivator muda berlari menghindar. Lan Shizui hanya dapat menerima nasib dan tersenyum gugup-- terberkatilah rasa berbakti anak itu. Berbeda dengan Lan Jingyi yang akan merutuk (karena sedang tak berada di _Yún Shēn Bùzhī Chù_ ) dan berlari seribu langkah menyusul Jin Ling yang sudah kabur entah kemana.

Jiang Cheng tak tahu harus berkomentar apa melihat Lan Wangji sudah mengisi porsi kedua dari larutan berwarna merah mencurigakan itu.

( _“Tapi tentu saja, aku paling suka masakan yang kau buat untukku, Lan Zhan~”_

 _“Mn.”_ )


	3. horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU canon divergence. Ketua muda klan Jin pergi berkuda...

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Menunggang kuda, sebuah tindakan formalitas bagi mereka para kultivator yang memiliki alternatif transportasi lain yang lebih cepat. Sama seperti generasi terdahulu, biasa kegiatan prosesi dengan kuda tersebut dilakukan hanya saat  acara di Gunung _Baifeng_ , yang baru di mulai kembali setelah lama tak dilakukan.

Medium transportasi hidup dan dibuat berjalan lambat inilah yang membuat rasa kantuknya mulai kambuh.

Lalu ia merasakan sebuah tangan menahan punggungnya.

“Jin- _zongzhu_ , kau baik-baik saja?”

Jin Ling-- Jin Rulan, mengerjapkan mata. Kata-kata ketus sudah siap keluar dari ujung lidahnya ketika ia menyadari siapa yang berkuda di sampingnya sedekat itu. Bahu turun, lebih rileks, sambil menghela napas ia menjawab peretanyaan itu.

“Aku tak apa-apa.”

Lan Shizui terdiam sebentar, “prosesi sudah selesai, istirahatlah dulu.”

Jin Ling ingin berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja ( _urusan dengan tetua klan, laporan-laporan menumpuk, anggota klan baru yang perlu dilatih_ ) dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti ini--

Sang ketua sekte Jin nyaris terhuyung ke belakang ( _sejak kapan ia bersandar pada tangan yang menopang punggungnya itu?_ ).

“Kau--”

Kuda coklat yang ia naiki hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit,  mendengus dengan berat tambahan di atasnya dan membiarkan kuda putih di samping mereka berjalan beriringan.

Satu tangan menggenggam tali kekang kuda putih, satu tangan lagi melingkar di pinggang Jin Ling, Lan Shizui dengan sigap sudah berpindah tempat dari kudanya dan duduk  bersama Jin Ling.

Semburat merah sudah merambat hingga lehernya dan Jin Ling nyaris menjerit, “ _Lan Shizui!_ ”

Jawaban yang ia dapat hanya senyum lembut dan pelukan yang semakin erat. Sang ketua sekte Jin dapat merasakan napas pemuda dari Gusu Lan yang menurunkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan pipinya.

“Tidurlah sebentar, A’Ling.”

Dengan emosi yang berputar dari frustasi ( _kenapa orang yang menopangnya ini selalu tersenyum seperti itu padanya_ ) hingga menyerah ( _matanya sudah terasa sangat berat tapi ia ingin terus menatapi wajah itu_ ), Jin Ling menghela napas lagi sebelum menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya ke belakang.

“Kalau kau membiarkanku jatuh, akan kupanah kau dari atas menara.”

Lan Sizhui tertawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya butuh gulaaaaaaaa


	4. candy wrapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xue Yang dan koleksi bungkus permen dari daozhang.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Permen dari _daozhang_ hari itu berwarna jingga, bulat seperti _tanghulu_ , dengan pembungkus kertas berwarna senada. Tentu saja rasanya manis seperti permen lainnya.

A’Qing sudah tersenyum lebar, mengucapkan ‘ _terima kasih, daozhang!_ ’ pada Xiao Xingchen yang menepuk kepala anak perempuan itu dengan lembut.

Xue Yang mengulum rasa manis (terlalu manis) itu, memutar dan menelisik kertas pembungkus permen di tangan.

_###_

Xiao Xingchen berhenti di sebuah kios yang biasa mereka lewati saat membeli sayur. Xue Yang berdiri di sampingnya, menyadari apa yang dibeli pria itu.

Kedua ujung mulutnya membentuk kurva sempurna, “ _daozhang_ , kau bisa membuat si kecil itu diabetes.”

Dari balik kain yang membalut mata Xiao Xingchen, ia serasa dapat melihat sirat tertawa (meski tak ada apa pun di dalam rongga kosong itu).

“Kalian berdua menyukai permen, tidak apa kalau hanya satu setiap hari, kan?”

Ia tak tahu mengapa tangannya otomatis terulur.

Rasa permen hari itu tak semanis yang kemarin-- menjurus dingin dan segar anggur. Warna ungu gelap dibungkus kertas putih dengan motif buram.

Xue Yang menyelipkan kertas itu di kain ikat pinggangnya.

_###_

Tumpukan kertas kecil berantakan berbagai warna itu berhamburan ketika kepalan tangannya menghantam meja.

Xue Yang tak membuka sebungkus pun pada hari itu.

Bungkusan kuning tak tersentuh, dengan bercak merah tambahan. Mungkin warna permen itu kuning? Hijau?

( _Merah?_ )

Ah, permen itu, rasanya pasti tidak manis. Mungkin asam, seperti jeruk.

Atau, saking manisnya, sampai terasa pahit.

“ _Yang mati memang lebih baik! Cuma orang mati yang mau mendengarkan_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, waktu pertama lihat isi prompt : w a h ini nih, INI NIH  
> .  
> Saya jenis pemakan segala jadi pair mana pun saya oke sih, relationship dan characterization dua orang ini sungguh grey area saya ga kuadh sebenarnya kalau nulis mereka, untung ada prompt ini bisa nulis dikit2 tentang mereka


	5. time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU canon divergence. Nie Huaisang dan rencana-nya part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Spoiler chap 99 ke atas, kalau ikut novel versi revisi. (Kalau versi normal di chapter 90an?)
> 
> Edit : ada beberapa perbaikan kata.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

_Gusu. Yunmeng._

Keduanya memiliki pemandangan yang dikelilingi air dan danau-- _Yún Shēn Bùzhī Chù_ yang teduh dan sunyi, _Liánhuā Wù_ yang hidup diriasi bunga lotus. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai tempat tinggalnya di  _Bù Jìng Shì_ , setiap tempat memiliki daya tariknya tersendiri. Setiap orang, jika tinggal di tempat yang sama setiap hari, tentu saja akan terbiasa dengan pemandangannya dan menganggap tempat lain lebih menarik.

_(“Kalau kau sudah selesai latihan, baru kau boleh pergi.”)_

Nie Huaisang lebih senang menaiki perahu, menyesap teh dan menikmati suasana dan pemandangan sekitar. Lebih tenang, tak perlu berkeringat, tidak melelahkan. Tentu saja kakaknya tidak berpendapat seperti itu, tapi dirinya bukanlah penerus klan, jadi Nie Huaisang selalu berkelit setiap Nie Mingjue hendak menyemprotnya dengan ceramah standar penuh amarah. Ia sendiri merasa bahwa kakaknya itu yang harus lebih santai di tengah kesibukannya sebagai ketua klan.

_(Terkadang Nie Huaisang berpikir; apakah setiap ketua klan Nie harus menjadi seperti itu? Mengapa mereka harus terus melanjutkan aliran ini kalau efek sampingnya seperti ini? Apa memakai kepala dingin dan cara yang lebih lembut itu salah?)_

Nie Mingjue pernah berjanji padanya, setelah segala urusan dengan klan Wen selesai, jika ada waktu dan kesempatan, ia mau pergi satu hari saja bersama Nie Huaisang untuk menjalani kegiatan santai tersebut.

_(“Dage, Gusu sudah terlalu sering. Yunmeng saja, bagaimana? Aku bisa minta ijin ke Jiang-xiong...”)_

Mereka tak pernah sempat melakukan hal itu.

Seharusnya ia menyadari, seharusnya ia memaksa kakaknya untuk pergi bersamanya. Seharusnya ia berjanji belajar lebih giat, agar Nie Mingjue tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, agar kakak dapat menenangkan pikirannya.

Seharusnya ia tahu ada yang salah. Seharusnya ia dapat mengenali nada itu, lagu yang ia dengar saat Xichen-ge berusaha menenangkannya setelah pemakaman Nie Mingjue. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan dengan seksama dan tidak sembunyi-sembunyi setiap _orang itu_ datang memainkan _guqin_ dengan teknik sama seperti Xichen-ge.

_(Seandainya, seandainya, seandainya, ia menyadari semuanya lebih cepat. Seandainya ia menyadari melodi aneh itu. Seandainya, saat itu ia bisa melakukan sesuatu.)_

Kakinya menendang kerikil kecil, benda itu berguling jatuh ke ujung danau di luar _Liánhuā Wù_. Nie Huaisang berhenti. Rupanya ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini.

Kemarin ia hanya sempat memperhatikan tiga sosok bergegas pergi menaiki perahu dan keluar dari tempat itu. Bukan pemandangan biasa bagi orang-orang, namun Nie Huaisang bahkan tak mengerjapkan mata melihat Lan Wangji dengan Wei Wuxian yang terkulai dalam dekapannya, bersama sang  Guǐ jiāngjūn yang mengemudikan perahu.

Ditambah dengan Jiang Wanyin yang kemarin mendatangi setiap orang satu per satu seperti kerasukan sambil membawa Suibian...

Nie Huaisang membuka kipas di tangan, ekspresi mengernyit. Apa ia masih perlu menunggu lagi, atau ia bisa mengikuti ketiga orang itu sebelum memperhatikan langkah selanjutnya yang harus ia ambil...

Ujung pakaiannya ditarik.

Saat ia menoleh ke ujung kaki, seekor anjing bergerak panik, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Surai putih di bagian bawah perutnya kotor dengan tanah basah, salakannya tak berhenti sampai Nie Huaisang berlutut satu kaki.

“Peliharaan Jin- _xiao gongzi_?” Xianzi, kalau tidak salah.

Xianzi menyalak lagi, berputar di tempat, berlari bolak-balik dari arahnya datang ke tempat Nie Huaisang berdiri.

_Ah._

Nie Huaisang berkata, “sebaiknya kau mencari Jiang- _zongzhu_. Ia masih ada di _Liánhuā Wù_.”

Anjing peliharaan Jin Ling itu pun berlalu.

Danau ini sangat luas, dan kota yang bisa ditempuh dengan perahu maupun perjalanan darat disepanjang pinggirannya... Arah ketiga orang kemarin pergi, arah Xianzi datang tadi.

Arah kota Yunping.

Mulutnya di balik kipas menggumamkan sesuatu. Memperhitungkan jarak, memperhitungkan waktu yang diperlukan. Hari masih pagi, mendung, ia bisa sampai di sana menjelang sore jika memakai pedangnya.

Bisa. 

Semuanya harus berakhir sekarang. Hari itu juga, saat itu juga. Sudah lama ia merencanakan ini. Sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu.

Nie Huaisang menutup kipas di tangan.

_(Jin Guangyao ah Jin Guangyao, waktumu sudah tiba.)_


	6. to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To do list Lan Wangji

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Kalau ada tamu yang menanyakan keberadaan sang Hanguang-jun, setiap penghuni _Yún Shēn Bùzhī Chù_ pasti tahu persis posisinya saat itu juga. Lan Wangji, seperti anggota klan Lan taat lainnya, memiliki sebuah jadwal tak tertulis seperti alarm biologis yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap harinya, jika tidak ada kejadian atau keperluan khusus.

Entah sejak kapan,  Lan Shizui yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama 10 tahun sejak di bawa ke tempat itu, terbiasa memberi tanda rumput kecil bagi kegiatan yang sudah dan belum pria itu lakukan dalam jadwal tak terlihat itu.

_**###** _

Subuh, pukul lima seperti biasanya; bangun dan merapikan diri. Bermeditasi singkat dalam keheningan dan udara segar. Setiap Lan Shizui mendatanginya kediamannya, penampilannya putih tak bernoda, ikat kepala melingkar rapi di kepala.

(Lan Sizhui akan mengucapkan ‘selamat pagi, Hanguang-jun’ dan pria itu akan membalas dengan anggukan. Lalu mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju aula besar untuk sarapan pagi.)

Pagi; jika tak perlu pergi keluar bersama Zewu-jun, Lan Wangji akan mengajar seperti biasa. Berhadapan dengan para murid tamu dan bergulung perkamen berisi literatur maupun ilmu lainnya.

(Sesekali, mata emas itu akan memperhatikan salah satu sudut ruangan dengan pandangan sendu. Seakan mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi, seperti menunggu seseorang hendak bertanya atau memecah keheningan di dalam kelas. Tapi jarang, sangat jarang Lan Shizui melihat pemandangan itu.)

Siang; saat istirahat makan siang, jika tidak makan bersama Lan Xichen dan Lan Qiren maka pria itu makan sendiri atau duduk bersama Lan Shizui. Setelah itu mereka akan pergi ke bagian belakang gunung dan memberi makan para kelinci. Lan Wangji akan duduk bersimpuh, punggung tegak dan wajah datar, membiarkan para mahluk kecil itu mengerubunginya dan memanjat pangkuannya. Mereka bisa berdiam di tempat itu sampai pukul tiga sebelum latihan fisik dimulai.

Sore; Lan Wangji akan membersihkan Bichen dan Wangji setelah selesai latihan, lalu ia akan membaca buku hingga waktu makan malam tiba.

(Terkadang, Lan Wangji meletakkan semangkuk kecil makanan tambahan pada Lan Shizui. Pemuda itu sampai saat ini terkejut jika melihat isi mangkuk yang bukan masakan hambar seperti biasanya. Setelah beberapa kali mendapat perlakuan yang sama, Lan Shizui tetap tidak mempertanyakannya.)

Malam; Setelah segala kesibukan hari itu selesai, Hanguang-jun akan kembali ke dalam ruangannya hingga bel berdentang pukul sembilan. Semua penghuni tak akan mendatangi kediamannya dan membiarkan pria itu beristirahat.

(Saat kecil, Lan Shizui yang baru sampai di tempat itu akan mengendap menuju tempat itu, dengan pelan mengetuk pintu dan meminta izin apakah ia boleh masuk ke dalam. Lan Wangji akan membuka pintu dan menggendongnya masuk.

Lan Shizui akan duduk di sampingnya, mendengarkan sampai ia ingat di luar kepala melodi yang dimainkan berulang kali setiap malamnya,  mencari roh seseorang yang tak pernah menjawab.

Setelah jemari Lan Wangji selesai memainkan melodi itu entah yang keberapa kali, tangan itu akan menepuk pelan kepalanya. Lan Shizui akan mengucapkan ‘selamat malam, Hanguang-jun’ sebelum kembali ke ruangannya sendiri. )

_**###** _

Lan Shizui pernah bertanya, mengapa ia selalu melakukan keseharian yang sama. Tidak kah ia bosan?

Lan Wangji akan menjawab bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bosan melakukan ini. Sebuah keseharian yang sama dengan ritme tetap.

(Karena saat ritme itu berubah adalah tanda bahwa orang yang ia tunggu sudah kembali, mewarnai hidupnya dengan hal baru dan tak terduga.)


	7. lost key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU canon divergence. Nie Huaisang dan rencana-nya part 2

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Apa yang Nie Huaisang coba lakukan adalah hasil dari rencana yang ia buat setelah mengurung diri berhari-hari di dalam ruangannya. Pikiran dan emosinya terlalu sibuk berputar, menghiraukan panggilan dan permohonan dari luar kamarnya.

Ibarat ia ingin membuka sebuah kotak berisi dengan hal-hal yang ingin disembunyikan seseorang. Kotak tersebut terkunci dan terkubur dalam. Letak tak diketahui, kunci juga entah di mana.

Tapi ia tahu _siapa_ yang mengunci dan mengubur kotak itu.

Dia bisa memulai dari sana.

###

_“A’Sang?”_

Nie Huaisang tersentak, tangan refleks membuka kipas dengan sekali sentak dan menutup bagian depan wajahnya dengan ekspresi bersalah.

Ia tertawa gugup, “maaf, Xichen- _gege_ , aku melamun sebentar tadi.”

Lan Xichen tersenyum balik, “tidak apa, tapi kau tampak lelah.”

“Hanya mengurus beberapa hal di kota dan _Bùjìng Shì_...”

“Ah, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Kedua matanya seperti membentuk kurva sempurna, begitu juga mulutnya.

(Hal yang ia perlukan dari ketua klan Lan itu sekarang adalah membantunya dengan bersikap normal tanpa mengetahui apa pun. Baik hati seperti biasa, tetap mempercayai dan mendukung dalam buta agar _orang itu_ tidak mencurigai pergerakannya.)

“ _Terima kasih_ , Xichen- _gege_.”

Mereka tengah berjalan di dalam  _Jīnlín Tái_ , mendatangi pertemuan para klan cultivator seperti biasa setiap tahunnya. Nie Huaisang sendiri merasa ia tak perlu berada di sini kalau bukan karena posisinya sekarang. Semua percakapan yang terjadi di meja bundar itu tak memerlukan pendapatnya kecuali daerah di sekitar Qinghe memerlukan bantuan dari klan Nie.

Matanya menangkap suatu gerakan yang menghilang di ujung lorong.

“Xichen- _gege_ , duluan saja. Katanya ada kebun yang baru direnovasi, aku ingin melihat-melihat dulu sebelum yang lain.”

Nie Huaisang memastikan sampai Lan Xichen benar-benar menghilang di sisi lain sebelum berjalan menelusuri lorong hingga pemandangan kolam muncul di hadapannya.

Seseorang berdiri di tepinya, tampak tersenyum sendiri sambil memperhatikan benda yang ia genggam di tangannya.

Nie Huaisang menyapa, _“Mo-gongzi.”_

Mo Xuanyu menoleh, tersenyum lebar sebelum memberi hormat.

“ _Nie-zongzhu!_ ” Aura bahagia dan ekspresi penuh terima kasih tampak jelas di wajah pemuda itu. Tampak sangat polos dan lugu. “Aku mengikuti saran anda, dan Jin- _zongzhu_ menerima hadiah yang aku buat... Terima kasih banyak!”

“Ahaha, begitu kah? Syukurlah, ternyata selera Lianfang-zun masih sama seperti dulu.”

Semua info yang ia butuhkan mulai terkumpul. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama, tentu saja. Mengurus barang bukti dapat ia lakukan dengan sangat baik; ia hanya perlu orang-orang tertentu untuk mulai menjalankan rencananya.

Qin Su bisa dipakai nanti, Mo Xuanyu yang lugu tak punya siapa pun di  _Lánlíng Jīn_.

_Kalau tak ada kunci, ia tinggal membuatnya saja kan?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya juga tydac tahu kenapa saya senang sekali menulis dari sisi Nie Huaisang.  
> Mungkin karena di novel, dari deskripsi pun ga bilang langsung kalau dia beneran dibalik majunya alur plot, jadi karakterisasi NHS di fanfic itu bisa bebas banget ahay  
> lowkey berharap donghua akan menambahkan beberapa scene agar background NHS ingin balas dendam dapat lebih diperkuat //oi


	8. feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU. Rated T karena mulut A'Qing

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

“Kau yakin ini hadiah ulang tahun, bukan tugas literatur kita?”

Suatu hari Minggu di sebuah ruang kelas di pagi hari menjelang siang, terdengar suara benturan keras. A’Qing menggetok orang di sampingnya dengan galah bambu.

“Tangan yang bekerja, bukan mulut!”

Ouyang Zizhen hanya mengaduh pelan, mengusap kepala dengan pergelangan tangan karena telapaknya penuh perekat dan potongan kertas. Benda-benda serupa juga berserakan di lantai, bersama berbagai jenis bunga kering dan bulu burung untuk prakarya. Ada bulu ayam, bebek, angsa, dan semacamnya.

Namun, ada sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah Ouyang Zizhen.

Jingyi, yang sedang mengipasi hasil karya A3 di atas lantai, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Memang kalau sudah punya rasa pada seseorang, dipukul seperti tadi pun malah terasa berkah bagi mereka.

_Dewa-dewi, kuatkanlah dirinya, kedua temannya ternyata masokis tingkat akut._

“Zizhen ada benarnya.” Jin Ling, yang sedari tadi terdiam sejak memulai projek _‘hadiah ulang tahun untuk Lan Xichen-laoshi’_ , mulai bersuara lagi.

Lan Sizhui tertawa, “kolase seperti ini memang terlihat seperti tipe tugas yang akan diberikan oleh Xichen- _laoshi_ untuk kita.”

“Iya sih.” Jingyi memelintir sebuah bulu ayam dengan gradasi hitam-merah-hijau, buru-buru merapikannya lagi ketika mata galak A’Qing memelototinya. “Mm... Tapi ini ide siapa sih sebenarnya? Aku kan hanya ikut patungan kalian karena aku tak ada ide kado untuk _laoshi_.”

Sizhui merapikan peralatan mereka yang tersebar di lantai, “Wei- _gege_ ingin membantu Wangji- _laoshi_ mencari hadiah, tapi Xichen- _laoshi_ malah meminta mereka pergi makan malam bersamanya karena Ketua Yayasan Nie dan Yao- _laoshi_ juga sudah mencari alasan untuk pergi mencari kado dan tidak bisa menemaninya. Paman A’Ling juga tidak bisa datang karena masih di luar negeri. Karena takut tak cukup waktu, Wei- _gege_ minta tolong pada Xiao- _xiong_ untuk menahan Xichen- _laoshi_ sepulang sekolah sebelum waktu makan malam. Xiao- _xiong_ baru tahu kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahun Xichen- _laoshi_ jadi dia juga ingin mencari hadiah dan Song- _xiong_ memberi ide kalau kita dari para murid bisa membuat kolase dari berbagai jenis bulu dan bunga, yang bisa dibuat lebih cepat karena kita berbanyak orang, lalu A’Qing mengumpulkan kita semua yang juga belum mebeli kado...”

“ _Wow_. Makasih penjelasan lengkapnya, sobat.”

Lebih lengkapnya lagi, semua ini terjadi karena Xiao Xingchen, senior kelas 3 mereka yang merupakan murid andalan Xichen- _laoshi_. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa ia adalah adik angkat ibu Wei- _laoshi_ membuatnya berada di posisi sebagai ‘paman kecil’ dari guru eksentrik mereka. Karena itulah Xiao Xingchen menerima permintaan Wei- _laoshi_.

Lalu A’Qing yang dekat dengannya di klub majalah sekolah  juga menyetujui ide senior Song Lan, otomatis membuatnya menyampaikan juga ide itu pada mereka yang seminggu sebelumnya curhat bingung mencari kado. _Otomatis juga_ , Ouyang Zizhen yang boro-boro paling tak bisa duduk diam membuat prakarya tangan dengan rapi, langsung menawarkan diri untuk membantu dan _otomatis pula_ mereka terseret.

“Ide yang sangat khas, ketahuan _banget_ dari Song- _xiong_.” Komentar Jingyi.

A’Qing mendengus bangga, “ _ya iya lah!_ Seratus persen lebih bagus dari pada ide si busuk itu!”

“Uh, memang Xue Yang- _xiong_ bilang apa?” Tanya Ouyang Zizhen.

Gadis yang selalu membawa galah bambu tanpa alasan yang pernah dipertanyakan itu mengeluarkan suara _‘pei!’_ keras.

“ _Beri dia arak saja_ , masa begitu kata si _cunguk_ itu?! Semua orang kan tahu Xichen- _laoshi_ dan  Wangji- _laoshi ga_ bisa minum alkohol! Dulu juga, masa dia memberi _daozhang_ satu set buku koleksi lelucon murahan!!”

Ouyang Zizhen mengangguk-angguk, “ _hm_ , perkataan dari orang yang main _S!ms_ hanya demi menghilangkan tangga kolam saat karakternya sedang berenang memang tidak dapat dipercaya.”

_“Kan!?”_

 Jin Ling mengernyit, “bukannya tujuan mainnya memang itu?”

Jingyi tersedak.

“Sudah, sudah. Ayo segera kita selesaikan.” Sizhui kembali mengontrol suasana, tak lama kemudian mereka berhasil menyelesaikan kolase burung bangau dengan pemandangan gunung klasik. Bedanya, burung bangau putih kepala merah di dalam kolase dibentuk dari berbagai jenis bulu burung.

Jingyi memiringkan kepala, “Ini kenapa ada bulu merak ya?”

Ouyang Zizhen menjawab sambil menyiapkan pigura, “bulu merak kan lambang keindahan dan kehormatan, cocok untuk Xichen- _laoshi_.”

A’Qing berdecak kagum,“aah, ini _mah_ , pasti Jin Ling yang beli kan? Bukannya Wei- _gege_ memanggil ayahmu dengan julukan ‘ _merak_ ’?”

Jin Ling tersentak, “ _AH?!_ Dia pernah bilang begitu?! _Kapan?!!_ ”

Lan Sizhui membersihkan ikatan rambut Jin Ling yang terkena potongan bunga dan kertas, “sekarang mau kita simpan di mana? Kalau di kelas atau ruang klub pasti kelihatan.”

“Oh, rumahku saja, bagaimana? Dekat dengan sekolah dan tempat makan yang Wei- _gege_ bilang. Besok setelah sekolah bisa langsung ambil.” Ouyang Zizhen mengusulkan dengan penuh semangat. Lalu, sambil melirik A’Qing, ia menambahkan sambil sedikit tersipu; “kalau masih ada yang mau diperbaiki, sekalian makan siang di rumahku juga bisa...”

Jingyi mengurut dada. _Dewa-dewi, tolonglah, temannya ini nge-gas benar._

A’Qing mengetuk lantai dengan galah bambu.

“Boleh saja, kalian juga kan?”

“Iya, kita bantu bawa ini... Ah, kita tutup saja dengan kain? Kalau terlihat di jalan nanti diperhatikan orang-orang lalu bisa ketahuan Xichen- _laoshi._..”

“Sizhui, jalan pemikiranmu terlalu jauh.”

Kelima remaja itu berjalan keluar dari sekolah di sebuah hari Minggu sore sambil membicarakan banyak hal, membawa hadiah kolase dari bulu burung dengan berbagai makna simbolis dan harapan agar guru mereka panjang umur dan bahagia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pegang megaphone* HIGH SCHOOL AU, PENUH GULA YEAH!  
> dan selamat ulang tahun untuk best brother ever Lan Xichen!


	9. phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Jiang Cheng terjebak di tengah hujan lebat.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Bus yang terlambat datang, hujan lebat dan telepon genggam yang mati bukan kombinasi yang bagus.

Jiang Cheng, yang batas kesabarannya sudah teruji hingga ubun-ubun mulai panas, ingin menendang bangku halte bus tempatnya bernaung.

Seharusnya setengah jam lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Wei Ying. Pemuda itu dengan keras kepala memohon terus dari minggu lalu, non-stop, untuk bertemu dengannya di sebuah bioskop pusat kota. Dari pada ia ditempeli terus sampai telinganya berdengung, Jiang Cheng memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan temannya sejak kecil itu.

Tapi awas saja kalau di sana ia malah berakhir jadi roda ketiga.

“ _Nggak kok_ , tenang saja! Aku justru mengajak satu orang lagi untuk berkenalan denganmu!” adalah kata-kata jaminan Wei Ying agar ia mau datang.

Hujan yang turun semakin lebat. Jiang Cheng menghela napas. _Handphone_ dengan baterai habis tak akan menyala dan ia tidak bisa menghubungi Wei Ying kalau ia akan terlambat.

Sosok yang duduk di sampingnya juga tampak gelisah. Mungkin ada keperluan juga namun terhalang hujan sial ini.

Jiang Cheng menggigit bibir, sebelum memberanikan diri. Tangan kanan sudah siap menampilkan layar _handphone_ yang tak menyala.

“Permisi, apa saya boleh pinjam _handphone_ anda? Saya perlu menelepon tapi baterai saya habis...”

Pria di sampingnya mengerjapkan mata, sebelum memberikan senyum paling menyejukkan hati yang Jiang Cheng lihat hari itu.

“Oh, tentu, silahkan...”

Pria berpenampilan rapi itu membuka kunci _handphone_ dan menyodorkan benda itu setelah membuka bagian tombol angka untuk Jiang Cheng.

“Terima kasih banyak.”

Jemarinya otomatis menekan nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala dan langsung membawa layar _handphone_ ke telinganya setelah menekan call.

Telepon diangkat.

[“Huan- _gege_? Ada apa?”]

Jiang Cheng mengernyit, “Hei, ini aku. _Handphone_ -ku mati, aku pinjam orang.”

Orang di seberang sana terdiam, dari jeda yang diberikan Jiang Cheng dapat menebak bahwa mulut Wei Ying menganga.

[“Jiang Cheng??!”]

“Yep. Dengar, bus-nya telat dan hujan makin lebat, aku akan telat sampai di sana.”

[“Lho? Tapi kenapa kamu memakai _handphone_ Huan- _gege_...?”]

“Hah? Siapa Huan- _gege_?”

Jelas-jelas _handphone_ ini milik orang di sebelahnya--

_Oh._

Jiang Cheng memutuskan panggilan, baru menyadari ada kontak nama ‘Wei Ying’ tertera jelas saat ia mengetik nomor tadi.

Lan Huan sudah menoleh lagi ke arahnya sejak Jiang Cheng menyebut namanya. Ia tertawa ketika melihat nama yang ada di layar.

“Apa anda Jiang Cheng, teman Wei Ying? Awalnya aku juga khawatir akan telat dan membuat kalian menunggu lama, ternyata kita bertemu di sini.”

“Oh.”

“Perkenalkan, saya Lan Huan. Kakak Lan Zhan."

Jiang Cheng merasa terbutakan oleh senyum lembut itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semua pair sama LXC saya lahap semua.  
> Pair FAxFA aka JC dan LQG saya juga suka //itusihbeda


	10. fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU canon divergence. Sebuah pikiran yang muncul di dalam kepala Jiang Fengmian.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Seumur hidupnya, Jiang Fengmian tidak menganggap dirinya kesepian.

Ia punya keluarganya, anggota sekte Jiang, teman-teman; selalu ada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Posisi sebagai calon ketua sekte Jiang membuatnya membangun koneksi dengan banyak pihak, bersosialisasi dilakukan hampir setiap hari.

Datang dan pergi, yang baru dan lama. Dari semua itu, ada satu orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Selalu memberikan saran dan menyediakan semua keperluannya. Ia selalu menganggapnya lebih hanya dari sebuah posisi pelayan.

Jiang Fengmian menganggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri. Wei Changze akan menunduk mendengar itu dan berkata _‘saya hanya pelayan anda, Jiang-gongzi’_. Jiang Fengmian memilihnya sebagai tangan kanannya. Wei Changze akan tersenyum dan memberi hormat sambil berkata _‘sebuah kehormatan bagi saya, Jiang-zongzhu’_.

Wei Changze adalah sahabatnya, pria yang jarang tersenyum itu adalah orang yang sama yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan berjalan melewati hujan panah dan lautan api untuk Jiang Fengmian. Selama mereka berdua ada, klan Jiang tak akan pernah luntur dalam waktu.

Mungkin karena itulah, ketika ia melihat bagaimana sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah sahabatnya saat bersama Cangse-sanren, ia membiarkannya pergi.

Jiang Fengmian masih menganggap dirinya tidak kesepian. Yu Ziyuan yang kini pindah ke Yunmeng, meski komunikasi di antara mereka terasa canggung, percakapan mereka masih terjadi setiap hari. Orang-orang dan murid baru berdatangan. Wei Changze & Cangse-sanren sering mengirimkan surat padanya dan Yu Ziyuan. Ia juga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang dengan kedua anak-nya, Jiang Yanli dan Jiang Cheng.

Ia tak pernah sendirian.

Karena itu, jauh di lubuk hatinya _\--_ _ketika ia melihat Yu Ziyuan membeku di tempat dengan pedang di tangan, ketika semua bangungan yang pernah ia kunjungi terlalap api yang tak kunjung reda, ketika semua orang di sekte Jiang bertumpuk tak bergerak di pekarangan--_ ada sesuatu yang terasa lebih menusuk dibandingkan tangan yang menghancurkan _jindan_ -nya mau pun bilah besi yang menancap dada.

Hanya ada dirinya sebelum semua menggelap.

Tak ada orang yang berkata bahwa ia akan melakukan segalanya, melewati hujan panah dan lautan api, hanya untuk dirinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me : 魏長澤  
> Me : Wei Changze atau Zhangze?  
> Me : Ch itu baca 'chrr', Zh itu baca 'jrr'??  
> Masih Me : *buka wiktionary*  
> Wiktionary : pelafalan bisa Chang, bisa Zhang.  
> Me : YASUD KUY IKUT GGL TRNSLTE AJA


	11. rehab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU canon Divergence. Hanya sebuah 'what if'. Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji bertemu Song Lan lagi.
> 
> Edit : Ada beberapa perbaikan kata.

  **魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu sejak mereka melakukan upacara pernikahan dan mulai berkelana ke seluruh penjuru dataran. Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji kini sedang berjalan melewati hutan bambu. Xiao Pingguo berjalan dituntun sang Hanguang-jun. Yiling-laozu duduk nyaman di atas keledai betina itu.

Setelah bertemu dengan berbagai kasus dan kejadian bermacam rupa, keduanya dapat mengenali siapa orang yang berniat buruk atau tidak jika bertemu mereka di tengah jalan.

Bagi Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji, sosok yang awalnya berjalan pelan dan limbung, namun ketika melihat kedatangan keduanya langsung mempercepat langkahnya, bukan sebuah ancaman.

Song Lan yang sudah lama berpisah dengan mereka di Kota Yi sekarang ada di hadapan mereka.

Wei Wuxian segera turun dari Xiao Pingguo.

“Song- _daozhang?_ Apa daerah ini ada masalah dengan mayat hidup juga?”

Song Lan menggelengkan kepala. Kulit pucat wajah dengan syaraf berwarna gelap merambat dari lehernya tampak berkedut.  Ekspresi datar entah mengapa membuatnya semakin pucat dan menyiratkan rasa putus asa. Pria yang sudah tak bernapas itu segera menorehkan karakter huruf di atas tanah dengan Fuxue, pedangnya.

Mata Wei Wuxian melebar. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Lan Wangji yang menganggukkan kepala.

**_###_ **

_[Mereka berdua mulai melemah. Tolong aku.]_

**_###_ **

Song Lan tidak dapat menjelaskan persis apa saja yang harus ia katakan selain _'terima kasih’_ pada Wei Wuxian.

Setiap langkah yang ia ambil sejak keluar dari kota Yi, setiap kota yang mereka lalui, kedua kantung kain itu selalu ia dekap erat. Dua minggu yang lalu, Song Lan merasakan bagaimana pecahan-pecahan roh di dalamnya mulai melemah, seakan terburai dalam udara kosong.

Wei Wuxian mengipas diri, “untuk seorang inventor, ini salah satu hasil percobaanku yang untungnya langsung berhasil!”

 _[Terima kasih banyak]_ , tulis Song Lan.

Setelah ceramah singkat hasil celotehan Yiling-laozu yang bekerja secepat kilat, Song Lan mengerti konsep dari _‘manusia dari debu, menjadi debu’_ yang diputar balik oleh Wei Wuxian untuk memberi tubuh fisik bagi roh Xiao Xingchen dan A’Qing. Selain itu, area mereka yang berada di hutan bambu ini juga membantu. Wei Wuxian menganggap hal ini sebagai salah satu faktor yang berperan penting dalam menyatukan roh yang sudah terpecah-pecah itu dengan tubuh baru, itu sebabnya ia tidak mencoba hal ini saat di Kota Yi.

Pakaian, darah dari Wei Wuxian yang pernah menggunakan _gòng qíng_ untuk melihat memorinya dan suasana hutan bambu yang tenang untuk A'Qing. Shuanghua, darah Song Lan dan kain berdarah yang melingkari mata untuk Xiao Xingchen.

Lan Wangji memainkan beberapa melodi untuk memeriksa keadaan roh dan tubuh kedua orang yang terbaring damai di atas tanah itu.

"Roh mereka stabil. Akan bangun beberapa jam lagi."

Wei Wuxian ingin mencium Lan Wangji saat itu juga tapi ia menahan diri, "apa ada tempat untuk beristirahat di sini? Kita bisa baringkan mereka di dalam gubuk kecil atau sejenisnya."

Song Lan menggerakkan otot lehernya untuk mengangguk. 

**###**

_"Shishu, apa anda bisa mendengar saya?"_

**###**

Lan Wangji memilih untuk tidak berkomentar mengenai cara bicara Wei Wuxian yang berubah 180 derajat saat berusaha mendapat reaksi dari Xiao Xingchen.

Sementara itu, tubuh Xiao Xingchen yang baru berbaring dalam diam di atas tempat tidur di rumah kecil di tengah hutan bambu. 

Setidaknya, ketika tangan dingin Song Lan menggenggam tangannya, ada rasa hangat yang diberikan jemari Xiao Xingchen.

Wei Wuxian menggaruk kepala, berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Shishu, A'Qing, kalau kalian bisa mendengar suaraku, tolong gerakkan jari telunjuk kanan kalian."

Ada sebuah perasaan hangat dalam dirinya ketika merasakan jari di dalam genggamannya bergeser perlahan.

**###**

_"Apa kalian bisa merasakan tekstur ini?"_

**###**

Sama seperti Xiao Xingchen, roh A'Qing juga belum terbiasa dan selaras dengan tubuh baru mereka. Wei Wuxian tidak bisa memperkirakan waktu yang dibutuhkan karena hal ini baru pertama kali ia lakukan. Mereka tidak dikejar waktu seperti sebelumnya, sehingga ia dan Lan Wangji juga tak terburu-buru untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Lan Wangji menggunakan Bichen untuk memotong galah bambu baru untuk A'Qing. Jemari anak perempuan itu tampak familiar dengan benda yang selalu ia gunakan dulu, pergelangan tangannya  sudah dapat berputar dan menghentakkan bambu itu.

Sedangkan jemari Xiao Xingchen tampak bergetar saat merasakan ukiran pangkal Shuanghua dan Fuxue.

 _[Tidak apa-apa]_ Song Lan menggunakan jemarinya untuk menulis di telapak tangan Xiao Xingchen, _[Xiao-daozhang, tidak apa-apa]_.

Suara napas tercekat keluar dari mulut pria yang berbaring itu.

Jemari Xiao Xingchen tidak mau melepaskan tangan Song Lan seharian itu.

**###**

_"Mereka butuh nutrisi."_

**###**

Maka Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota terdekat dan membeli keperluan untuk makan, karena Song Lan selama ini tidak membutuhkannya. Keduanya cukup makan dengan persediaan yang mereka bawa dan diangkut Xiao Pingguo, tapi kedua orang yang baru bangkit lagi dengan tubuh baru itu juga memerlukan makanan bergizi.

"Lan Zhan yang memasak, tentu saja. Menu sehat a la Gusu Lan! Ah, tapi kau perlu membuat yang pedas-pedas untukku juga."

"Mn."

Song Lan duduk dalam diam di tengah tempat tidur A'Qing dan Xiao Xingchen. Seminggu ini, mereka bertiga mengubah posisi kedua tubuh baru itu dari berbaring ke duduk, membantu menggerakan semua persendian dan otot-otot mereka agar terbiasa. Setelah melakukan rutinitas itu pada A'Qing dan Xiao Xingchen, ia hanya berjalan keluar satu kali untuk memberi makan Xiao Pingguo yang ditinggalkan kedua pemiliknya di luar rumah.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik lengan bajunya, lalu kembali duduk. Kedua jemarinya yang kaku membuka dua bungkus permen. Mungkin sebelum makan yang berat...

Sudut mulut A'Qing tersenyum lebar, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara saat rasa manis itu sampai di lidahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bangkit, mata Xiao Xingchen yang masih tertutup kain mengeluarkan air mata.

Tangan mereka bertemu lagi di pipi Xiao Xingchen. Song Lan membungkukkan badan untuk menyekanya.

**###**

_"Wah! Harum apa ini?"_

**###**

A'Qing dapat bergerak lebih cepat dari yang mereka perkirakan.

Mungkin karena usia yang masih kecil, mungkin karena hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah melompat keluar dari tempat tidur sambil menghunuskan galah bambu dan berteriak _'biar ku ******* si ******* itu!!! Mana dia?!!'_ setelah seluruh otot tubuhnya cukup kuat untuk bergerak. Mereka juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Lan Wangji membiarkan A'Qing bergelayut di lehernya sambil mengaduk isi pot, "Sup."

"Ahh, Hanguang-jun, bisa kita makan yang lain?"

"Tubuh kalian belum kuat."

"A'Qing, menyerah saja. Lan Zhan tidak akan merubah pikirannya."

"Wei- _gongzi_ , aku lihat lho, bubuk cabai di dalam sup-mu."

Suasana menjadi hening, ketika setelah itu, mereka mendengar tawa kecil datang dari arah Xiao Xingchen.

A'Qing menganga, " _Daozhang_ sudah bangun?!"

Song Lan sudah lama tak mendengar suara lembut Xiao Xingchen.

"Ah, maaf... Mengingat bubuk cabai, aku teringat dengan kebiasaan _shijie_..."

**###**

_"Tidak silau, kan?"_

**###**

Setelah berhari-hari mendung namun tak hujan, sinar matahari siang menimpa hutan bambu itu. Dibayangi dengan ratusan rumpun hijau tinggi itu, cahaya yang menimpa mereka tak terasa panas.

A'Qing memutuskan untuk bermain dengan Xiao Pingguo, berjingkat dan melompat lincah di antara pohon bambu.

Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji berjalan santai sambil membahas tunas bambu mana yang cocok untuk dipakai makan malam.

Song Lan dan Xiao Xingchen saling berhadapan. Yang satu memegang kedua tangannya, menopang seorang lain yang berusaha menggerakkan persendian kakinya yang masih kaku untuk terbiasa berjalan.

"Song-daozhang," Xiao Xingchen berkata, "di tempat ini, aku jadi teringat dengan suasana di kuil Baixue dulu..."

Suaranya melirih. Ada lanjutan yang tersirat; 'maafkan aku'.

Song Lan menggelengkan kepala, teringat mata Xiao Xingchen yang masih tertutup, menghentikan langkah mereka, kemudian meraih telapak tangan Xiao Xingchen dan menulis dengan jemarinya.

 _[Bukan salahmu]_.

Song Lan menulis-nya berulang kali hingga bahu Xiao Xingchen berhenti bergetar menahan air mata.

Perlahan Xiao Xingchen menarik lepas kain yang menutupi matanya. Hitam bertemu hitam, sama persis, kali ini keduanya memiliki sinar kehidupan.

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Song Zichen, Song Lan, terima kasih."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilmu membuat tubuh fisik untuk roh-nya murni imajinasi saya, hanya bermain dengan apa yang ada di novel, ga ada buku referensi khusus. Kalau skripsi ga boleh kayak gini ya gaes.


	12. my BFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU canon divergence. Jingyi, Shizui, Jin Ling combi. Kompetisi memanah dilakukan kembali.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Sesudah Qishan Wen jatuh, cara para kultivator mengadakan konferensi mulai berbeda. Lokasinya akan berpindah tempat dan jamuan pembukanya akan lebih sederhana. Namun satu hal yang tak berubah dari konferensi seperti di daerah Qishan Wen dulu adalah perlombaan memanah untuk para kultivator muda di bawah usia 20 tahun.

Lan Jingyi bersiul ringan, mengikuti suasana hatinya yang akan bertemu teman-temannya. Sejak melewati kejadian di Kota Yi dan penyerangan _Luànzàng Gǎng_ yang kedua bersama-sama, kelompok kecil pemuda dari berbagai sekte itu belum mendapatkan kesempatan lagi untuk berkumpul.

Lan Shizui yang berjalan di sampingnya juga memiliki suasana hati yang sama.

"Oi, Lan Jingyi, Lan Shizui! Sini, sini!"

"Wah, Qi Jia, Lu Zhizhi, lama tak jumpa!"

Riuh rendah suara mereka menarik beberapa perhatian para kultivator lain, namun mereka sudah asyik dengan percakapan mereka. Kumpulan pemuda yang mengenakan seragam merah tanda mereka akan ikut berkompetisi secara sehat, kini sedang sibuk bertukar kabar dan membahas hasil latihan mereka.

"Ah, kemampuan memanahku belum bagus... Dapat sepuluh besar saja mungkin sudah bagus."

"Hei, jangan begitu, harus dicoba dulu kan baru ketahuan bagaimana kemampuanmu."

"Lho, Ouyang Zizhen di mana?" 

Lan Shizui juga menoleh, berusaha mencari sosok teman mereka itu.

Tapi Jingyi dapat melihat bagaimana fokusnya mencari berubah saat melihat sosok lain yang berjalan di kejauhan. Lan Jingyi dan Lan Shizui sudah berteman sejak lama. Jingyi sudah terbiasa melihat gerak-gerik temannya yang selalu sopan dan ramah itu-- terlalu baik sampai terkadang sesekali Jingyi menyuruhnya untuk marah atau kesal sedikit. 

Tangan Shizui yang membuka dan mengepal serta kakinya yang selalu berganti tumpuan tak luput dari mata Jingyi.

Jingyi menepuk bahu Shizui sambil nyengir, "Ajak dia ke sini, kita sudah lama tak mengobrol dengannya kan?"

(Jingyi menata perkataannya seperti itu karena sebenarnya ia tutup mata setiap Lan Shizui mengikuti Wei Wuxian berkunjung ke Yunmeng atau Lanling)

Lan Shizui tersenyum serba salah, "Tapi dia sedang menyapa ketua yang lain..."

 _Aish_ , pikir Jingyi, _komunikasi adalah kunci_.

"Hei! Jin Rulan! Apa kabar?"

Jin Ling menoleh ke arah mereka. Awalnya memberikan tatapan ragu, sebelum matanya melirik ke orang di sebelah Jingyi. Ketua muda sekte Jin itu membungkuk hormat pada ketua sekte lain yang sedang ia sapa sebelum berjalan ke arah kumpulan mereka.

 _'Kan?'_ adalah arti dari Jingyi yang menyikut Sizhui.

* * *

  **###**

* * *

Klan Lan memimpin skor untuk saat ini.

Lan Jingyi berseru girang saat panahnya berhasil menjatuhkan sasaran boneka kertas spiritual yang berusaha mengecoh-nya dengan berputar-putar di antara pepohonan.

"Oh? Di mana yang lain..."

Ia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah bergerak sendiri, berpencar dengan anggota klan Lan yang lain kecuali Shizui. Jingyi bertekad untuk setidaknya masuk lima besar, karena Ouyang Zizhen berjanji akan mentraktir alkohol khas daerah Baling untuk mereka yang masuk ke dalam golongan skor tinggi itu.

Lan Sizhui menyeka keringat di keningnya, lalu berkata, "berpencar memang lebih bagus, sejauh ini kita memimpin. Tapi dengan pepohonan seperti ini, memang sulit..."

Tak seperti cerita Yiling-laozu kepada mereka, kompetisi kali ini di adakan di area kaki gunung yang subur. Banyak pepohonan dan sasaran mereka dibuat bergerak agar tidak terbang terlalu tinggi melewati bagian atas pepohonan. Jika ingin memanah, tak bisa sembarangan, bisa-bisa panah malah menancap di pohon.

Matanya yang mulai terbiasa menyusuri batang-batang pepohonan berkedip saat melihat sosok merah lainnya.

Mulutnya otomatis ingin memanggil, namun tangannya segera menyikut Lan Shizui.

"Jingyi, ap--"

Mereka melihat Jin Ling, berhasil memanah sasaran, sendirian di sebuah area terbuka menuju danau kecil.

Jingyi menyenggol Shizui lagi.

"Jingyi?"

"Hush, sana." Lan Jingyi membuat gestur mengusir dengan tangannya. "Kau sudah lama tak mengobrol berdua dengannya kan? Sana!"

Lan Shizui gelagapan, menggaruk pipinya dengan malu.

"Tapi skor kita..."

"Hei, hanya sebentar saja! Kita pasti menang, tenang saja!"

 _Ohhhhhhh_. Astaga. Jingyi harus mencuci matanya melihat ekspresi Sizhui yang bisa berubah cepat menjadi lembut seperti itu. Dirinya mahluk rendah ini tidak pantas melihat cahaya suci semacam itu.

"Terima kasih, Jingyi."

"Yep. Tapi ingat, jangan lama-lama. Ingat cerita Wei- _qianbei_ saat ia menutup matanya dengan kain lalu Hanguang-jun--"

Lan Sizhui berdesis kencang, " _Jingyi!_ "

"Ah, tapi tenang saja! Aku akan menjauhkan yang lain dari daerah ini, akan kubilang daerah sebelah sini terjal dan kurang bagus untuk mencari sasaran! _Dah!_ "

Lan Jingyi sudah berlari menjauh sambil memberikan gerakan salut pada sahabatnya itu.

* * *

  **###**

* * *

Hasil skor akhir dari kompetisi hari itu; dari anggota klan Lan yakni Lan Sizhui mengambil posisi pertama dan sang ketua muda dari klan Jin di posisi kedua.

Jingyi mengacungkan jempol ke arah keduanya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gula untuk hati yang terluka karena audio drama S2E2 dan cover-nya hari ini :)))


	13. unwritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU canon divergence. Jin Zixuan saat acara satu bulan (mǎnyuè) Jin Ling. (Referensi: chapter 76 novel non-revisi.)

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Hingar-bingar pesta semakin menjauh setiap ia melangkahkan kaki menuju area tujuannya.

Jin ZiXuan membenahi letak Suihua di pinggangnya. Ia sendiri sebagai ketua klan undur diri dari tengah acara dengan alasan mencari istri dan anaknya yang sudah keluar terlebih dulu. Jiang Wanyin juga sudah undur diri lebih dulu padanya setelah itu.

_("Jiang-zongzhu."_

_Jiang Wanyin berhenti ketika mendengarnya._

_"...Kalau Yunmeng butuh bantuan, aku akan siap membantu."_

_Ketua muda sekte Jiang itu memandangnya terkejut, sebelum menangkupkan kedua kepalan tangan dan membungkuk ke arahnya._

_"Terima kasih, Jin-zongzhu.")_

Setelah bintang dari pesta untuk memperingati  _mǎnyuè_  pergi, acara pesta segera beralih menjadi perjamuan makan dan minum yang lebih meriah. Ibu-nya bersikeras untuk membuat acara satu bulanan untuk cucunya ini dengan sangat megah, Jin Zixuan dan Jiang Yanli menurut saja. Jin Ling kecil mereka sendiri tentu saja tak peduli, hanya mengeluarkan celotehan khas bayi sambil memperhatikan percakapan para orang dewasa. Hadiah yang datang untuknya menggunung hingga para pelayan harus bolak-balik beberapa kali untuk memasukkannya ke dalam ruangan.

Jin Zixuan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat dua sosok yang ia cari tengah duduk di sebuah paviliun di tengah kebun samping kediaman mereka.

Ia memelankan langkah. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia dapat mendengar Jiang Yanli tengah menyenandungkan lagu, membuai bayi di dalam dekapannya yang perlahan mulai mengantuk. 

"Mm, A'Ling sudah bekerja keras hari ini."

Jiang Yanli berbicara pelan pada Jin Ling. Jin Zixuan sendiri belum terbiasa untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Baru-baru ini saja Yanli berhasil membantunya menggendong anak mereka tanpa merasa gugup

"Tidur yang nyenyak, hari ini lelah ya?" Lanjut perempuan itu, tersenyum kecil sambil membenahi selimut yang membungkus Jin Ling. "Bertemu banyak orang, bermain dengan Jiang- _jiujiu_  dan Jin- _shushu_ juga..."

Ada sebuah jeda.

"Sayang sekali Wei- _jiujiu_ tidak bisa datang..."

Jin Zixuan menghentikan langkahnya di tangga paviliun, lalu lanjut menaikinya hingga berhadapan dengan istrinya.

"A'Li..."

Yanli menengadah, menatapnya hingga ia duduk di samping mereka.

Tersenyum, Yanli menyerahkan Jin Ling yang sudah tertidur pulas ke dalam gendongan Zixuan. Ayah muda itu meniru apa yang Yanli dan ibunya lakukan, pelan-pelan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuai bayi mereka.

Suasana malam yang hening di dalam paviliun, jauh dari keramaian.

Pikiran Zixuan sibuk berputar. Sejak salah paham di antara mereka berhasil diluruskan, ada sebuah topik tak tertulis yang entah sejak kapan mereka hindari untuk bicarakan. Hal yang bersangkutan dengan sang Yiling-laozu tak pernah diungkit Yanli jika berbicara dengannya atau ibunya.

Hanya ia ungkit jika Jiang Wanyin berkunjung. Sebuah hal yang Yanli simpan dalam hati saja.

_Apa kabarnya? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia beristirahat dengan cukup?_

Jin Zixuan yang dulu pasti akan merasa kesal, namun, dirinya yang sekarang mengerti kekhawatiran Yanli. Dia tak punya saudara kandung (tiri, banyak, tapi mari jangan membahas hal itu) tapi Yanli yang terlihat sedih dan memiliki banyak pikiran mengingatkannya saat dulu Jin Zixuan masih memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik. Ia ingin memperbaikinya sekarang (ia berbeda dengan ayahnya, ia bisa menjadi lebih baik).

Saat itu juga ia ingin membahas hal yang tak pernah mereka bicarakan itu.

Tak ada yang perlu di sembunyikan di antara mereka sekarang, bukan?

"Meski agak terlambat," mulai Zixuan, "kalau Wei Wuxian datang beberapa hari lagi, masih terhitung satu bulan Jin Ling, jadi..."

Yanli mengerjapkan mata, mencerna kata-kata suaminya.

"Ah... A'Xian... Boleh aku undang untuk melihat Jin Ling?"

"Tentu, maksudku, selama aku ada di sini." Jin Zixuan menambahkan dengan cepat, tapi memelankan suara karena ingat Jin Ling sedang tertidur. "Kalau ada aku, orang-orang tak akan protes dan tak akan ada yang berani membicarakan hal buruk tentangmu."

Ia baru menyadari kalimat terakhir itu berlaku juga untuk dirinya dulu, membuatnya membungkam diri setelahnya.

Yanli tertawa kecil, sebelum mengecup pipinya.

"Zixuan, terima kasih banyak."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nulis acara satu bulanan di sini jadi inget foto saya satu bulanan lengkap dengan telur merah dan gelang perak masih ada di rumah wkwkkw  
> JIN ZIXUAN IS TRYING HIS BEST, TAPI SAYANG NASIBMU JELEK PAK.


	14. the law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU canon divergence. Cangse-sanren kembali ke gunung untuk menemui Baoshan-sanren.  
> Edit : perbaikan typo

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

Di bawah sinar mentari, tempat itu tak berubah.

Sudah berapa, 10 tahun lebih? Sejak ia pergi, semua letak pepohonan dan batu lentera yang ada di tempat itu tak terlihat termakan waktu. Ia baru menyadari efek dari tinggal di gunung ini setelah lama tak melihatnya.

Ah, tidak, tentu ada yang berubah. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang menyapu dedaunan kering itu. Ia tak pernah melihat anak itu.

“Halo, permisi~”

Cangse tersenyum kecil ketika melihat anak yang kira-kira berusia 3-4 tahun itu menoleh ke arahnya. Meski gagang sapu yang ia pegang terlalu besar dan tinggi, tangannya tak mau melepas benda itu dan berusaha melakukan tugasnya

Anak lelaki itu mengerjapkan mata bulatnya yang hitam legam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Cangse yang menyamakan tingginya dengan bersimpuh di depan anak itu.

“ _Dajie_ ini, siapa ya?”

“Apa kamu juga murid _shifu_ \--- Baoshan- _sanren?_ ”

Pertanyaan itu hanya untuk mencairkan suasana. Manusia mana lagi, terutama anak kecil seperti ini, yang bisa masuk ke area gunung ini kecuali murid Baoshan- _sanren?_

“Mm, iya.”

“Siapa namamu?”

“Xingchen.”

“Kalau begitu, Xingchen- _shidi_ , panggil aku _shijie_.”

“Oh.” Anak kecil itu terkesiap, “tapi aku tidak pernah melihat _shijie_ selama di sini…”

“Itu… Karena aku turun dari gunung.”

Xingchen kecil semakin bingung, “ _Shifu_ bilang, kalau turun gunung, kita tidak boleh kembali lagi…”

Cangse terkikik geli, menempelkan satu jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, tanda agar Xingchen menjaga hal ini sebagai rahasia.

“Aku memang terkenal suka melanggar kata-kata _shifu_ , tapi jangan tiru aku ya, Xingchen- _shidi_.”

Xingchen mengangguk, “Oh… Baiklah.”

Perempuan itu hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk kepala kecil Xingchen, tapi ia menariknya kembali dan lanjut berbicara.

“Xingchen- _shidi_ , bisa ajak aku untuk bertemu _shifu_ sekarang?”

* * *

  **###**

* * *

“Oh iya, sudah mau jam makan siang, semua pasti sedang berkumpul di ruang makan.”

Cangse bertanya, “Hmm, hari ini kalian makan apa?”

“Belum tahu. Apa saja, aku suka!”

“Bubur juga? Meski tak ada lauk?”

“Mm! Suka!”

“ _Ahaha!_ Xingchen- _shidi_ anak yang baik ya. Biar aku beri tahu, kalau makan bubur itu, harus ditaburi bubuk cabai yang banyak bersama irisan daun seledri.”

“Oh, kapan-kapan akan Xingchen coba…”

Selama mereka berjalan, percakapan tak pernah berhenti. Setelah Cangse selesai membicarakan sesuatu, Xingchen akan mengacungkan tangan kecilnya untuk menunjuk ke arah kiri dan kanan mereka.

“ _Shixiong_ membersihkan danau yang di situ untuk para angsa, lalu para _shijie_ menanam pohon baru menuju danau…”

 Cangse mengekor di belakang Xingchen, mendengarkan setiap ceritanya mengenai hal-hal yang baru di atas gunung itu setelah ia turun dari gunung. Para murid yang lain, ada yang ia kenal ada yang tidak. Pemandangan alami dan beberapa bangunan buatan yang mereka tambahkan, hal-hal seperti itu.

_“A’Chen.”_

Tapi satu-satunya yang tak berubah, tentu saja, adalah jiwa dari gunung itu. Baoshan- _sanren_.

Baik fisik maupun suaranya sama persis ketika dulu Cangse berpamitan. Wajah kaku itu juga masih memberikan senyuman yang hanya ditujukan pada mereka, para muridnya, ketika Xingchen berlari riang ke arahnya dan memanggil ‘ _shifu_ ’.

Perempuan yang bisa dibilang berumur abadi itu juga masih senang mengecup pipi murid-murid kecil-nya yang baru ia bawa pulang ke gunung.

“Makanlah duluan, yang lain sudah menunggu.”

“Baik, _shifu!_ ”

Cangse- _sanren_ berusaha menelan rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika melihat punggung kecil Xingchen menjauh, lalu membungkuk hormat pada Baoshan- _sanren_.

_“Shifu...”_

“Apa kau tak ingat satu-satunya _aturan_ yang kuberikan kepada kalian?”

Cangse akan berbohong kalau mengatakan ia tak ketakutan mendengar suara yang berubah menjadi tajam dan pandangan lembut yang seketika menusuk itu.

Baoshan- _sanren_ berdiri di depannya. Tegap, rambut putihnya yang terikat rapi bergoyang terhembus angin. Dengan penampilannya yang seperti berusia 40 tahun itu, orang-orang akan melihatnya seperti seorang ibu biasa yang sedang memarahi anaknya.

“Saya ingat.”

Sang guru tampaknya mendengar nadanya yang tulus, sehingga perangai tegas yang ia pakai saat para murid membangkang tadi perlahan luntur bersama helaan napasnya.

“Jika pergi dari sekte-ku, turun dari kediaman di gunung ini, tidak ada yang boleh kembali lagi,” Ujar Baoshan- _sanren_ , nadanya bergetar, “meski sudah menjadi arwah sekali pun.”

“Murid ini memang salah, maafkan saya, _shifu_.”

Orang biasa tak akan bisa menggenggam tangannya yang mulai memudar. Baoshan- _sanren_ adalah kultivator abadi, jadi ia bisa menggenggam dan menarik tangan muridnya itu hingga ia bisa memeluk Cangse.

“Aku masih tak mengerti—Ini sebabnya aku mengasingkan diri di gunung.” Bisik Baoshan- _sanren_ , tangan bisa membelai rambut Cangse dan tidak menembusnya.  “Apakah semuanya setimpal, meski kamu berakhir seperti ini?”

Cangse tak bisa merasakan tangan _shifu_ yang berusaha menyeka pipinya. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya—meski ia hanya tinggal arwah dan tak perlu bernapas—agar suaranya tak bergetar. Senyuman terbaik ia berikan, seperti saat dulu ia menghibur _shifu_ saat Yanling- _shixiong_ berpisah dengan mereka.

“Aku menemukan kebahagiaan yang kucari. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang…. Ah, tidak, _dia_ yang menemukan aku.” Cangse berkata sambil tersenyum. “ _Shifu_ , saat aku bersamanya, aku sangat bahagia. Memikirkannya sekarang pun, hatiku berbunga-bunga.”

Sang kultivator yang lebih tua melengos, sebelum tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

“Lihat cara bicaramu, seperti si tua Lan An dulu saat bertemu pasangannya.”

Baoshan- _sanren_ melepaskan arwah sang murid dari pelukannya.

“2 tahun, sejak berita kematianmu sampai di telingaku. Apa yang terjadi saat itu, apa yang membuatmu ke sini sekarang?”

Cangse mengernyit, berusaha mengingat.

“Aku... Kami pergi ke Yiling. Aku merasakan keberadaan Yanling- _shixiong_ , Zhangse pergi bersamaku, lalu… Lalu…Aku tak ingat?”

Ia menggelengkan kepala, memorinya di saat-saat terakhirnya sangat kabur.

“Entah berapa musim yang sudah terlewat, saat terbangun aku sudah seperti ini.” Cangse memperhatikan kedua tangannya dengan kalut. ”Lalu aku berusaha mencari arwah suamiku dulu ke semua tempat, kecuali di sini, jadi…”

Baoshan- _sanren_ mengurut dada. Lihatlah pengaruh dunia luar, membuat murid perempuan kebanggaannya ini melanggar peraturannya bahkan sesudah mati.

“Aku tidak merasakan arwahnya, mungkin ia sudah pergi lebih dulu.” Cangse semakin memucat, “A’Ying, kami juga meninggalkan A’Ying  sendirian, aku berusaha mencarinya…”

“Anakmu?” Baoshan- _sanren_ menebak. “Kau meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku turun gunung 2 tahun yang lalu dan membawa kembali Xingchen, aku baru mengetahui beritamu dari mulut-mulut orang. Anakmu sudah dibawa ke Yunmeng Jiang oleh kepala sekte Jiang saat itu.”

“Begitukah…”

Angin berhembus kencang. Kaki Cangse sudah nyaris terurai menghilang hingga lututnya.

“Kau tak bisa di sini lebih lama lagi.” Ujar Baoshan- _sanren_. “Kau menghabiskan energimu hanya untuk sampai di sini.”

“Setidaknya, aku bisa melihat _shifu_ untuk yang terakhir kali…”

Bagi sang kultivator yang sudah hidup berabad-abad itu senyuman Cangse, muridnya, tak pernah berubah dari saat ia masih bayi hingga besar.

Baoshan- _sanren_ menghela napas.

Kalau bisa, ini yang terakhir. Ia tak ingin melihat salah satu muridnya yang pergi keluar kembali dan membuatnya merasa sedih seperti ini.

* * *

 (Bertahun-tahun kemudian, ia memberikan pengecualian lagi ketika Xiao Xingchen kembali.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pro-Con style menulisnya MXTX;  
> Con : alur bolak-balik, yang ga biasa baca teliti bakal mumet-- makanya medium donghua menyesuaikan dengan flashback dikumpulin jadi satu baru plot maju. Banyak plot hole yang dibiarkan (?).  
> Pro : tapi karena banyak hal canon yang dibiarin tanap penjelasan, jadinya kalau buat fanfic, imajinasi bisa liar kemana-mana hehe//plak. KARAKTERISASI A++.
> 
> HITUNG-HITUNGAN; misalkan Cangse-sanren meninggal umur 27 tahunan, WWX saat itu umur 5 tahun, dan di bawa ke Yunmeng umur 9. XXC jelas ga pernah ketemu Cangse, karena kalau dihitung pas dia turun gunung umur 17 tahun dan tiga tahun sebelumnya WWX meninggal kira-kira umur 22 tahun? XXC masih 14 tahun. Waktu XXC baru lahir, ya WWX umur 8 tahunan.
> 
> TLDR; di chapter ini ceritanya XXC umur 3-4 tahun, WWX di Yunmeng sudah umur 11 tahun, 3 tahun sejak di bawa ke Yunmeng.


	15. calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU canon divergence. Wei Changze menjalani harinya seperti biasa.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

Perempuan yang berdiri di tepi danau itu seakan menyatu dengan suasana sekitarnya. Damai. Tenang.

Lalu Wei Changze segera menarik kembali pikiran yang sempat muncul di dalam kepalanya, karena detik berikutnya perempuan dengan pakaian putih itu bergerak lincah membuat onar area perbatasan danau _Liánhuā Wù_ , memburu setiap mayat hidup yang berusaha menariknya ke dalam air. Setelah selesai, perempuan itu mengekori Yu Ziyuan dengan wajah penuh senyuman dan mulut terus memberikan pertanyaan mengenai daerah ini.

Keesokan harinya, saat Wei Changze menghidangkan teh di paviliun untuk Jiang Fengmian dan sang nona dari keluarga Yu seperti biasanya, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Yu Ziyuan bergumam bingung membicarakan perempuan misterius kemarin yang dapat bertarung bersamanya tanpa menghalangi caranya menggunakan Zidian.

Perempuan misterius itu menjadi topik pembicaraan selama beberapa hari. Wei Changze hanya pernah melihat perempuan itu satu kali, jadi ia tak terlalu mengikuti topik gosip yang ada. Ia sudah cukup sibuk dengan membantu kebutuhan sehari-hari Jiang Fengmian yang juga mulai sibuk berlatih untuk menggantikan ayahnya.

Wei Changze lebih menyukai ketenangan dibanding harus mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu (kecuali ada yang mengatakan hal-hal buruk mengenai Jiang Fengmian).

* * *

  **###**

* * *

Jiang Fengmian, majikan dan juga sahabatnya. Pemuda yang lembut, pembawaan tenang, sangat rendah hati.

Saat ini, Wei Changze sangat ingin menjitak kepala pria baik hati itu.

Baiklah, mungkin tidak menjitak, memukul dengan pelan. Mungkin.

Kesehariannya yang tenang seketika buyar sejak dua bulan lalu, ketika Jiang Fengmian dan Yu Ziyuan bertemu lagi dengan perempuan itu saat perburuan malam.

Keesokan harinya, identitas murid Baoshan- _sanren_ bernama Cangse- _sanren_ yang menjadi tamu di Yunmeng Jiang mulai tersebar.

Lalu entah bagaimana, ia berakhir di posisi sebagai pemandu tur untuk Cangse- _sanren_.

(Jiang Fengmian berkata sambil lalu saat berjalan bersama mereka, “A’Ze tampak berteman baik dengan Cangse- _sanren_ , aku jadi merasa kesepian, ahaha.”

“Sabar.” Yu Ziyuan, bersidekap di samping Wei Changze yang mengernyit, hanya bisa berkata begitu.

“ _…._ ” Wei Changze merasa kalau ia perlu mengkoreksi perkataan Jiang Fengmian; bahwa ia tidak dekat dengan Cangse- _sanren_ , perempuan itu yang lebih dulu sering membawa masalah dan berujung dengan Wei Changze yang harus membereskannya, sehingga mereka jadi sering bertemu. Namun ia hemat bicara seperti biasa dan tahu temannya itu akan tetap salah paham, jadi dia diam saja.

“Tapi Jiang Fengmian ada benarnya.”

“….Yu- _guniang_ , mohon maaf, saya tidak mengerti maksud anda.”

Yu Ziyuan memiringkan kepala, “Cangse- _sanren_ bukan orang daerah ini—Secara literal, dia baru pertama kali ada di dalam lingkungan _normal_ kita. Kau sering bertemu dengannya, kenapa tidak sekalian kau saja yang temani dia selama di Yunmeng?”

Dari tatapan sang Zi Zhizhu, Wei Changze juga menangkap sesuatu yang kira-kira seperti ini; ‘ _Cangse memang tamu sekte Jiang, tapi dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu denganku atau Jiang Fengmian. Temani dia!_ ’.

Wei Changze menghela napas, berkata dengan suara sepelan mungkin, “…Mungkin dia tidak tahu konsep tunangan.”

Yu Ziyuan, “Diajarkan kok. Dia tahu tapi karena dia belum lama di sini—Oh, baru pertama kali aku melihatmu bisa kaget seperti ini.”)

* * *

  **###**

* * *

Terkadang Cangse mengikutinya pergi ke daerah sekte lain saat dikirim Jiang Fengmian. Terkadang perempuan itu pergi berburu sendiri entah kemana.

Selalu aktif, tak bisa diam.

Dan entah bagaimana, Wei Changze bisa mengikutinya.

“Hehe, sudah kuduga, hanya A’Ze yang bisa menemukanku.”

“Kau selalu berada di tempat yang paling aku benci, tentu saja kau ada di tempat ramai dan banyak orang seperti festival.”

“Benar~”

“Kenapa?”

Satu-satunya hal yang Wei Changze kagumi dari perempuan ini adalah bagaimana ia selalu menjawab serius semua pertanyaan yang diberikan.

“Setelah turun dari gunung, selalu ada hal baru dan berbeda yang baru pertama aku lihat. Jika ingin melihat semuanya sekaligus, tentu saja harus di tempat dengan banyak orang berinteraksi!”

“….Lalu kenapa minggu lalu kau pergi ke _Yúnshēn Bùzhī Chù_ …?”

“Ku dengar ada alkohol yang sangat enak di sana?”

“Kota Caiyi di Gusu. _Bukan_ kediaman sekte Lan.”

Cangse tertawa.

“Oh, kalau begitu, temani aku kesana lagi! Kau sedang tidak sibuk kan?”

Senyum itu selalu diberikan padanya setiap kali mereka bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena itulah, ia bertanya;

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum?”

“Karena menyenangkan?”

“Apa yang menyenangkan?”

 “Melihat kamu yang jarang tersenyum. Selalu tenang. Selalu mengingatkan ku pada rumah, meski aku sudah berkelana jauh.”

Cangse meraih wajah Changze dengan kedua tangannya, menarik kedua ujung mulut pria itu.

“Tapi serius, kau butuh tersenyum lebih banyak lagi, A’Ze~”

Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban sederhana dan jelas seperti itu dari Cangse- _sanren_.

Perempuan yang menikmati ramainya dunia, mencari ketenangan dalam sosoknya.

Wei Changze tersenyum.

Diraihnya tangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ia tidak akan pernah melepasnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

Rumpun bunga kuning kecil yang menghiasi kiri dan kanan jalan setapak. A’Ying berseru kegirangan karena pemandangan tinggi dari atas bahunya. Cangse yang duduk di atas keledai, tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Momen itu, adalah saat yang paling membuat hatinya tenang dan tentram.

_(Oh, ia dapat mendengar suara perempuan itu._

_Tertawa bagai melodi musim semi. )_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon saya itu Yu-furen & Cangse-sanren are besties sebelum ada salah paham semacamnya. Let me live my dream huhu  
> Chapter ini juga saya dedikasikan pada kalimat penutup novel ini sebelum chapter extra karena membungkus rapi akhir novel ini hnhhhggg //MXTX fangirl mode on


	16. tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini adalah salah satu hari di mana Jin Ling merasa tak sekuat yang ia kira.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 Ia mengingatkan diri untuk mengambil napas.

"Kalau begitu, saya undur diri dulu."

Lalu, berusaha berjalan dengan normal, tanpa terlihat terhuyung atau ingin _kabur_ , ia menjauh dari ruangan itu secepat yang ia bisa.

* * *

  **###**

* * *

 Jin Ling sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang orang-orang katakan di belakangnya.

Mereka pikir ia tidak tahu, tapi ketua muda sekte Jin itu tidak tuli.

Ia akan mendengus, mengangkat dagunya tinggi. Menghadapi berbagai caci-maki dengan sigap, melontar balikkan setiap makian yang ia terima dengan kata-kata yang lebih tajam lagi.

Terkadang kata-kata tersebut akan berputar balik dan menusuknya pula.

Tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tegar.

( _Jiujiu_ juga dulu seperti ini, pikirnya. Sang _Jiang-zongzhu_ itu bahkan berada dalam keadaan yang lebih buruk lagi, pikirnya. Kalau _jiujiu_ bisa, ia juga harus bisa, pikirnya.)

* * *

  **###**

* * *

 Ada kalanya benteng perlindungan yang ia bangun runtuh juga.

Seperti saat ini, contohnya.

Sudut taman yang tertutup, batu besar yang menghiasi pinggiran kolam, dapat menyembunyikan dirinya dengan sempurna.

Kedua kaki menempel di dada, wajah tersembunyi di balik lengan. Kepalanya terasa berat dan berputar. Matanya ingin menutup sejenak setelah terjaga seharian penuh.

_(Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis.)_

Ia mengulangi mantra itu berulang kali dalam kepala.

Suara lain ikut bergema dalam kepalanya.

_(Masih terlalu muda. Kurang pengalaman. Posisinya menguntungkan. Arogan. Keras kepala.)_

Dia sudah mencoba, sangat keras, tapi tentu, ada saja yang tak puas, ada saja yang mencibir, berkomentar tanpa mengetahui apa yang ia hadapi dan bagaimana perasaannya.

Jin Ling nyaris tersedak saat berusaha bernapas.

_("Tak apa, A'Ling." Pada suatu sore, saat Jin Ling masih dapat Jiang Cheng angkat dengan satu tangan, dengan suara lembutnya yang jarang ia pakai, pamannya itu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Tidak apa-apa.")_

Sebuah isakan tak tertahan meluncur dari mulutnya.

**.**

**.**

**"A'Ling?"**

**.**

**.**

Jin Ling menoleh terlalu cepat, sebelum menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya dan segera memalingkan wajah.

" _Apa?_ "

_(Oh, dia benci dirinya sendiri. Benci bagaimana reflek pertahanan pertamanya adalah suara ketus dari mulutnya.)_

Lan Shizui tak memanggil lagi. Berdiri tak bergeming, menaungi sosok yang meringkuk di sudut taman itu dengan bayangannya.

"...."

"Pergilah." _Jangan melihatku sekarang._

"...."

Jin Ling mendengus kesal. Lan Shizui yang tak mengatakan apa-apa sama persis seperti Hanguang-jun.

Pemuda berpakaian serba putih itu malah ikut berlutut, berhadapan dengan Jin Ling.

"Kau tidak dengar, ya? Kubilang--"

Dia tidak menyadari bagaimana suaranya bergetar. Kata-katanya terhenti karena tangan Shizui menyeka air mata yang tak ia sadari sudah membasahi pipinya.

Tangan lain Shizui meraih tangan Jin Ling. Ibu jari membuat gerakan melingkar di atas punggung tangan sang ketua muda itu.

Lan Shizui, "tarik napas, A'Ling."

Jin Ling mengikutinya.

"Mm, hembuskan perlahan."

Mereka mengulangi hal itu selama beberapa saat.

Lan Shizui memberikan sebuah efek bagi dirinya; tak dapat ia jelaskan, tapi membuatnya cukup nyaman untuk membiarkan matanya yang berat menutup, seluruh tubuh condong ke depan hingga keningnya bersandar pada bahu pemuda itu.

"A'Yuan."

"Iya?"

"...Pinjam bahumu sebentar."

Lan Shizui tersenyum kecil, menepuk-nepuk punggung Jin Ling.

"Silahkan," jawabnya, "aku tak akan kemana-mana."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //minum gula cair sampai terasa pahit


	17. dead leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie bersaudara dan musim gugur.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Menakjubkan bagaimana adiknya yang pemalas itu tiba-tiba dapat berlarian penuh energi kalau sudah di ajak berjalan-jalan.

Nie Mingjue, 11 tahun, calon penerus posisi ketua sekte Nie, saat ini sedang bertugas menjaga adiknya di waktu luang mereka.

Kenapa ia bisa berada di posisi seperti ini?

Karena sama seperti ayahnya, ia sendiri tak bisa menolak permintaan halus nan sopan dari ibu Nie Huaisang. 

Ibu tirinya itu juga menjanjikan kue buatan tangannya, yang akan ia buat setelah perempuan itu sembuh, jika Nie Mingjue mau memenuhi permintaan Nie Huaisang yang sudah menangis meraung-raung dan berguling di lantai. Ibunya yang sudah berjanji akan menemaninya pergi tiba-tiba sakit. Kakaknya lebih memilih berlatih dari pada menemaninya bermain.

Meski rasa kesal Nie Mingjue sudah mencapai ujung kepala, melihat wajah adiknya yang sudah sangat merah dengan banjir air mata sampai bernapas pun susah, ia pun tak tega.

Dan begitulah, penyebab keduanya sudah berjalan jauh dalam lembah yang terletak tak jauh dari kediaman mereka.

Setidaknya sekarang ia tahu ke mana Huaisang kabur jika malas latihan.

Nie Huaisang sudah melompat-lompat jauh di depan, melambai ke arah kakaknya, " _dage!_ Sebelah sini!" 

Nie Mingjue mengernyit, "pelan-pelan! Kalau kau jatuh, tak akan kugendong!"

Adiknya segera memelankan kaki. Nie Mingjue mendengus.

Tapi, ia langsung mengerti kenapa adiknya sangat bersemangat untuk menunjukkan pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka.

Jujur saja meski tinggal dekat dengan tempat ini, tapi Nie Mingjue tidak pernah menelusuri lembah ini hingga daerah tersembunyi ini.

Pemandangan musim gugur di  _Bùjìng Shì_ adalah yang terbaik, ia ingat pernah mengatakan itu pada Lan Huan.

Dedaunan merah dan jingga yang berjatuhan menghiasi permukaan danau bersama matahari yang hendak terbenam, suara alam yang terdengar merdu. Sempurna.

Nie Mingjue duduk di bawah naungan sebuah pohon, pandangan terus berganti dari memperhatikan kumpulan bebek di ujung lain danau, lalu pada Nie Huaisang yang asyik hilir mudik mengumpulkan dedaunan sesuai gradasi warna.

Adiknya itu, sekali memiliki minat pada sesuatu pasti akan ia lakukan sampai selesai. Tapi sekalinya malas, Nie Mingjue selalu mendapati dirinya naik pitam.

Jadi, selain pemandangan yang indah ini, Nie Mingjue lebih mengagumi adiknya yang dengan tekun dan diam membuat sesuatu dari dedaunan yang berguguran.

Ia mendapati dirinya nyaris terbawa alam mimpi-- sudah lama ia tak merasa _seaman_ itu, hingga Huaisang menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan pelan.

" _Dage, dage,_ lihat apa yang aku buat, hehe."

Nie Mingjue menghela napas, membiarkan Huaisang menarik tangannya menuju hasil karya-nya di atas tanah.

Ia mengerjapkan mata.

Dirinya bukan seseorang yang dapat menilai suatu seni, tapi cara Huaisang menata sedemikian rupa dedaunan itu hingga membentuk sisik kepala naga membuatnya berdecak kagum.

"Gimana? Bagus kan?"

Nie Mingjue terdiam sebentar, sebelum mengeluarkan suara tawa.

"Ya, bagus." Tangannya mengacak rambut sang adik yang ikut terkekeh. "A'Sang memang pandai."

Nie Huaisang mengeluarkan suara _'hehehe'_ lagi.

"Kalau begitu besok kita ke sini lagi! _Dage_ bisa istirahat, aku bisa membuat yang lebih bagus lagi."

Nie Mingjue mengurungkan niat untuk mengomelinya ketika mendengar kalimat kedua Huaisang.

Ah, jadi itu sebabnya anak ini bersikeras menyeretnya ke tempat ini.

Nie Mingjue tertawa lebar.

"Baiklah, besok ke sini lagi. Aku akan temani bermain."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya pengen liat ada scene mereka berdua di donghua //berdoa sambil bertahan hidup sampai Juli 2019


	18. tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dulu, Jiang Cheng mempunyai mimpi.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

_tunnel vision_

  * _(figuratively) The tendency to focus one's attention on one specific idea or viewpoint, to the exclusion of everything else; a one-track mind._



* * *

 

Ketika remaja, ia hanya punya satu mimpi.

Ibarat sebuah terowongan, ia yakin dapat berjalan lurus tanpa halangan menuju cahaya di ujung sana.

Ayahnya akan mengakui-nya. Ibunya akan banyak tersenyum. Yanli- _jie_ akan hidup bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai.

 _Orang itu_ akan terus berada di sampingnya, menjadi tangan kanannya. Selalu bersamanya.

Dirinya yang sekarang pasti menertawakan dirinya dulu.

Karena kenyataan menampar keras— bertubi-tubi, tanpa jeda, menerpanya.

Ia sendiri heran bagaiamana bisa melewati semua itu; malam yang dilewati tanpa istirahat, membangun sekte-nya kembali dari awal, semua bisikan dan cemoohan di kiri dan kanan, mengikisnya perlahan meski ia tak ingin mendengarnya (dan mengakui bahwa _orang itu_ memang lebih dalam segala hal, tapi ia tak _mau_ mengakuinya).

Ketika semuanya runtuh, perlahan tapi pasti, ia mengikatkan diri pada amarahnya. Ia mengingatkan dirinya, _siapa_ yang membuat semua hal ini terjadi.

Ia masih berada di terowongan itu. Sendirian. Kiri dan kanan tertutup, kegelapan di belakangnya, ia hanya bisa maju terus menuju apa yang tersisa dari cahaya di ujung sana.

Setiap langkah, bersama kesakitan luar biasa yang menusuk hati. Kenapa. Ia bertanya kenapa, kenapa, _kenapa_.

 _Orang itu_ memang seenaknya. Selalu merasa heroik. Selalu berusaha menanggung semuanya, seakan segala hal adalah urusannya.

Yang tersisa? Kata-kata tak sedap dan cibiran dari mulut ke mulut, ilmu dan benda warisannya yang tersebar, mengingatkannya bahwa orang itu sudah _lenyap_.

Tapi, di ujung cahaya itu, samar-samar, ia masih bisa melihat sosok _orang itu_.

Maka ia terus berjalan, 13 tahun lamanya, meyakini bahwa _orang itu_ entah bagaimana pasti memakai suatu cara untuk kembali.

Jaraknya dengan cahaya itu mulai dekat.

Ketika ia mendapatkan semua jawaban—sebuah kebenaran yang _orang itu_ rasa tak perlu disampaikan padanya dan memilih untuk disembunyikan--, ia merasa hampa.

(Idiot. Dasar idiot. Padahal ia tertangkap karena ingin melindungi _orang itu_ —dan ia tak bisa lagi menyalahkan _orang itu_ atas keputusannya sendiri)

Rasa hampa itu muncul hanya untuk sesaat.

Kemurkaan yang selama ini ia pendam, perlahan menyurut. Masih ada, dan akan membekas, karena _orang itu_ sendiri mengaku bahwa memang semua hal ini tak akan terjadi kalau dulu _orang itu_ lebih memikirkan dan mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

**.**

Tapi semua sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Tak ada lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan.

**.**

Secara tak langsung, _orang itu_ menepati janjinya. Pria itu selalu berada di _dalam_ dirinya, selalu _bersamanya_. Memberinya dorongan, rasa frustasi untuk tetap menjalani hidup.

**.**

(Di ujung terowongan, tak ada lagi sosok _orang itu.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (We Don't Talk Anymore, playing at the distant)  
> Spoiler sedikit, maap; [saya baca MTL kan, terus sedih dong pas tahu kalau alasannya JC ditangkap klan Wen waktu itu sebenarnya karena pas WWX cari makanan buat mereka ada anggota klan Wen yang lihat dia, jadi JC mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan malah dia yang ketangkep AAAAAAAAA]


	19. change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wen Ning dan perubahannya.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

“Metamorfosis.”

“…Wei- _gongzi_?”

Wei Wuxian pernah mengatakan satu patah kata itu, dulu sekali. Wen Ning sudah tidak ingat kapan-- mungkin sewaktu ia baru saja bangkit, entahlah.

Mungkin Wei Wuxian mengomentari tentang kondisinya sebagai mayat hidup.

Kalau masih perlu menghirup udara, Wen Ning akan menghela napas panjang.

“Berubah, ya…”

Tentu, banyak sekali yang berubah.

Wen Ning tidak menyesali apa yang terjadi, tentu saja tidak. Dapat kembali hidup, lengkap dengan akal sehat dan pikirannya, sudah menjadi kesempatan kedua yang lebih dari cukup.

Sang Gui Jiangjun ingin membalas perkataan Wei Wuxian dulu, bahwa metamorfosis bukan kata yang tepat.

Sudah berkali-kali ia diberi kesempatan untuk merubah dirinya dulu sebelum mati, berkali-kali pula banyak hal yang berubah sejak ia mati.

Ada pula hal yang tak dapat ia rubah. Jin- _gongzi_ , salah satunya.

Wen Ning benar-benar ingin menghela napas.

Perubahan yang ia inginkan hanya satu; menjadi diri yang lebih baik.

Ia tidak menyesal, tidak. Yang terjadi, sudah terjadi.

Bagaimana sikapnya dalam menghadapi apa yang sudah terjadi, Wen Ning bersyukur ia masih memiliki pikirannya untuk dipakai dalam tubuh yang tak butuh makanan ini.

Ia tak tahu kapan tubuhnya ini akan kembali menjadi debu, tapi…

Wen Ning ingin berkelana, mengelilingi setiap isi dataran, melakukan lebih banyak lagi perubahan. Baik untuk dirinya, maupun orang lain yang ia temui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wen Ning needs moar love


	20. a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU canon divergence. Sebuah mimpi dan sebuah keinginan.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Suara tawa lepas di kejauhan membuat Wei Wuxian menyadari bahwa pemadangan yang ia lihat telah berubah.

“Oh? Ini…”

Dataran yang dihiasi rumpun bunga kuning kecil. Sebuah jalan setapak kecil. Ada tiga sosok dan seekor keledai, berjalan cukup pelan hingga masih bisa ia lihat dari tempatnya berdiri.

Wei Wuxian tahu ia tak sendirian berada di alam mimpi ini, jemari Lang Wangji yang mengaitkan diri pada jemarinya membuat Wei Wuxian tersenyum.

“Sayang sekali, Lan Zhan, sepertinya tempat bakar dupa ajaib itu membawa kita ke mimpi tentang masa lalu.”

Lan Wangji pura-pura tak mendengar, namun Wei Wuxian terkekeh sendiri saat melihat ujung telinga suaminya yang merah.

Lan Wangji akhirnya berkata pelan, “masih ada banyak waktu besok.”

“….” Sang Yiling-laozu berhenti tertawa dan berdeham.

Diraihnya tangan Lan Wangji, mendekati tiga sosok dalam mimpi yang tengah sibuk dengan dunia kecil mereka.

“Itu ayah dan ibuku.” Wei Wuxian menjelaskan, tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak melihat sosok keduanya.

Wei Changze mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Cangse-sanren tertawa di atas keledai, sebelum mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk mengangkat Wei Ying kecil yang bingung sesaat lalu tersenyum semakin cerah pada sang ibu.

Wei Wuxian menyengir sendiri, “ah, lihat itu aku. Masih lucu kan?”

“Mn.”

Tiga sosok itu menyusuri jalan setapak, mereka berdua memperhatikan dalam diam. Wei Wuxian dapat berdiri di sana selamanya, hanya untuk memperhatikan salah satu bagian dari ingatan masa kecilnya. Memang hal seperti ini hanya boleh ia lihat sesekali saja. Kalau terlalu sering, ia akan terlena dengan dunia khayalan ini.

Lan Wangji tampak membaca isi pikirannya, sudah hendak menarik Wei Wuxian pergi, ketika pria itu juga mendadak terdiam di tempat.

“Hm? Lan Zhan, ada apa?”

“…Jalan menuju Gusu.”

 Wei Wuxian mengernyit, menggaruk kepala dengan bingung.

“Ah? Ingatanku memang buruk, tapi dulu kami tak pernah pergi ke daerah Gusu sewaktu aku kecil… Oh.”

Inikah dia, salah satu bagian dalam mimpi yang memberikan keinginan terdalam mereka?

Keduanya juga mengikuti jalan setapak, ingin mengetahui kemanakah tujuan akhir keluarga kecil itu.

**.**

**###**

**.**

Wei Wuxian, sang Yiling-laozu, nyaris memekik gemas.

Dalam mimpi, ia sudah 2-3 kali melihat sosok Lang Wangji sewaktu mereka berumur belasan, namun ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok yang sarat ekspresi itu tersenyum kecil dalam umur kira-kira 5-6 tahun.

Ia ingin mencium tempat bakar dupa itu, tumben membuatnya tidak perlu merutuki punggung dan kakinya karena kesakitan.

Mimpi kali ini, benar-benar manis.

Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji duduk di salah satu kursi batu taman, tak terlalu dekat dengan Wei Changze dan Cangse-sanren yang menggandeng Wei Ying, namun masih bisa melihat bagaimana ketiganya mendekati tiga sosok lain yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah yang dihiasi tanaman gentiana.

Dari cara pandang Lan Wangji melembut dan bibirnya bergetar, Wei Wuxian langsung mengetahui siapa perempuan yang duduk bersama Lan Xichen muda dan Lan Wangji kecil. Lan Qiren muda dan seorang pria juga muncul dari sisi lain taman. Perawakannya sangat mirip dengan Lan Wangji.

Sekarang, ada lima orang dewasa yang saling bercengkerama di tempat itu. Lan Huan berbicara pada dua anak yang lebih muda darinya, menggenggam tangan keduanya dan berjalan mengelilingi taman.

Ia tidak tahu, apakah dulu ibunya dan ibu Lan Wangji saling kenal? Apa yang sedang mereka lihat ini berdasarkan fakta?

Sungguh pemandangan yang menenangkan hati.

Gabungan dari keinginan mereka di lubuk hati terdalam.

Sebuah momen yang dapat terjadi kalau keluarga mereka masing-masing masih lengkap.

Omong-omong soal keluarga…

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian memainkan rambutnya, tersenyum, “bagaimana kalau kita carikan adik baru untuk Sizhui?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lan Shizui : *bersin*


	21. a blind date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. A'Qing dan patah kaki yang tidak sia-sia.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Terlalu lama berteman dengan Ouyang Zizhen adalah penyebab dari keputusan nekat A’Qing melakukan hal yang biasanya ia tonton di drama sore televisi.

Jadi begini ceritanya;

Di suatu sore yang cerah, A’Qing bertengkar hebat (Ouyang Zizhen, _“berkelahi main tangan sampai guru BP datang!!”)_ dengan kakak kelas bernama Xue Yang. Penyebabnya tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Pokoknya, yang satu berakhir dengan skors tahanan rumah dan yang satu lagi berakhir di bawa ke rumah sakit lalu pulang dengan kaki kiri di gips serta membawa kruk.

Ya, yang terakhir itu A’Qing.

Alhasil, hari itu A’Qing di antar pulang oleh sang guru BP. Sebenarnya A’Qing tidak mau merepotkan sang guru, namun pria yang sudah memandanginya dengan pandangan tegas yang jarang ia gunakan di wajah lembutnya itu membuat A’Qing menurut.

A’Qing lebih takut pada reaksi paman melihat kondisinya saat ini, jadi lebih baik memakai Xiao- _laoshi_ sebagai tameng.

Sebuah keputusan yang sangat tepat.

Kalau bukan karena rasa sakit di kakinya, A’Qing sudah akan melompat kegirangan melihat perubahan ekspresi datar menelisik Paman Song Lan dari kakinya, lalu tertegun ketika melihat Xiao Xingchen.

A’Qing ingin jujur; ia baru tahu pamannya bisa membuat ekspresi terpesona seperti itu.

Roda-roda gerigi di otak A’Qing langsung bekerja dengan kecepatan penuh.

**.**

**###**

**.**

“….”

 _“…Ehehe_.”

Song Lan mengangkat sebelah alis.

“ _A’Qing._ ”

“Uh, _Shushu_ , aku bisa jelaskan.”

Kakinya belum sembuh, jadi A’Qing tak perlu membantu di café sang paman di waktu kosongnya akhir minggu.

Oh, tidak, A’Qing tidak lupa kalau pamannya akan melewati restoran murah meriah ini setiap selesai berbelanja di pasar. A’Qing _sengaja_ memesan meja di bagian pinggir luar dengan satu meja dua kursi itu.

“Aku hanya bertemu teman, sebentar saja!”

Song Lan, “….”

“A..Ah, orangnya belum datang!” Dengan cekatan, A’Qing berdiri menggunakan kruknya dan menarik lengan jaket Song Lan untuk menduduki kursinya tadi. “Tapi, aduh, aku mau ke toilet! _Shushu_ , tolong jaga meja sebentar!”

Song Lan tidak mempertanyakan kecepatan pergi A’Qing yang sangat cepat dengan alat bantu kruk.

Dia juga tidak mengingatkan kalau restoran ini punya kamar mandi di dalam.

Karena, beberapa saaat kemudian, seseorang berhenti di samping meja, menaungi Song Lan yang duduk dengan bayangan-nya.

“Eh? Pamannya A’Qing, kan…?”

“….Guru-nya A’Qing…?”

**.**

**###**

**.**

Setelah yakin bahwa sang paman tidak akan berdiri dari kursi, A’Qing terkekeh dari seberang jalan dan berbalik pergi.

“A’Qing, apa aku baru saja melihatmu, nona anti-romansa, merencanakan kencan buta untuk pamanmu sendiri dan Xiao- _laoshi!?_ ”

Gadis itu memukul kaki temannya dengan kruk.

“Kau pikir ide ini muncul karena siapa, hm?!”

Setidaknya hari itu Ouyang Zizhen juga kecipratan karena bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bermain _game_ bersama A’Qing.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Lan adalah pemilik cafe di ujung jalan, A'Qing adalah keponakannya. Cafe AU huzzah!


	22. dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Cangse mengundang Xiao Xingchen dan Song Lan untuk makan malam.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

“ _A’Chen!_ Ooh, halo, Song Lan! Ayo masuk! Wah, ini pasti A’Qing ya, lucunyaa~”

Berapa kali pun bertemu dengan kakak perempuan Xiao Xingchen, Song Lan selalu mengagumi kontras keduanya. Kali ini mereka bertemu lagi karena Cangse ingin bertemu A’Qing yang baru bisa mereka ajak ke rumah setelah semua berkas adopsi selesai di urus. Xingchen juga sudah lama tak bertemu kakaknya perempuannya, maka sore itu pun mereka mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Wei untuk makan malam bersama.

A’Qing kecil sudah terkikik geli, berpindah tangan dari gendongan Song Lan ke Cangse yang menuntun mereka menuju ruang makan.

Xiao Xingchen menarik ujung kemeja Song Lan.

Pria itu berbisik, “meski kau tahan pedas, kalau sudah tak kuat nanti diamkan saja sup-nya.”

Song Lan ingin tertawa, “tak masalah.”

Sekelebat sosok kecil menerjang kaki Xiao Xingchen.

“ _Jiujiu!_ ”

Xiao Xingchen tertawa, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang keponakan yang di akhir bulan ini akan menginjak usia 6 tahun.

“Wei Ying sepertinya makin tinggi, selalu minum vitaminnya ya?”

Wei Ying menyeringai sambil menggosok hidungnya dengan malu-malu, “iya _dong,_ biar bisa setinggi Song- _shushu!_ ”

Keponakan-nya ini senang berbicara, selalu mencari orang yang selalu mendengarkannya bercerita sampai selesai, apalagi kalau pendiam seperti ayahnya sendiri atau Song Lan. Caranya berbicara detail dan terperinci, persis seperti Cangse.

Jadi saat semua hidangan sudah siap di atas meja, Xingchen dan Song Lan sampai sudah mengetahui siapa saja yang Wei Ying undang untuk acara ulang tahunnya, terutama teman kelas Wei Ying yang bernama Lan Zhan yang namanya muncul setidaknya setiap tiga kalimat keluar dari mulut anak itu.

“Ayo, A’Ying, makan dulu baru lanjut bicaranya.” Tegur Cangse, tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Wei Ying menurut, kegiatan berbicaranya diganti dengan saling bertukar tomat dan wortel dengan A’Qing, alhasil kedua anak kecil di ruangan itu sibuk sendiri saling berusaha memindahkan sayuran.

Sementara itu, Song Lan menyadari siapa pelaku utama dari gemarnya Cangse dengan bumbu pedas.

“…Bumbu ini, khas Yunmeng.” Komentar Song Lan ditujukan pada pria di hadapannya.

Wei Changze mengangguk sambil membersihkan mulut Wei Ying dengan sapu tangan.

“Kalau kalian mau, aku punya banyak.”

Song Lan, “….Terima kasih, _jiefu_.”

Di sebelahnya, Xiao Xingchen tersedak sedikit.

Baiklah, setidaknya Cangse terlihat sangat gembira dengan suasana makan malam mereka kali ini.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //haus family AU


	23. mother in law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU canon divergence. 'Ibu mertua' Wen Qing dan 'menantu' Jin Ling.

_**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭** _

* * *

 

_“Silahkan duduk.”_

Tidak ada sapaan _‘Jin-zongzhu’_ atau semacamnya. Wen Qing sudah memakai nada profesionalnya, bahkan tubuh Jin Ling pun otomatis menurut dan duduk rapi di depan perempuan itu.

Jin Ling merasakan sebuah _déjà vu_ —mungkin karena Jiang Cheng sudah terlalu sering mengomelinya hingga ia punya imunitas tersendiri setiap alis pamannya itu mulai berkerut.

Sang ketua muda sekte Jin masih bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak berkomentar seperti itu. Saat menerima undangan minum teh dari Wen Qing, ia sudah berjanji untuk bersikap sebaik mungkin di hadapan bibi dari Lan Sizhui itu.

Suasana sudah menjurus seperti bertemu ibu mertua (bibi mertua?). Untuk mendapat restu, ia akan berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang cepat meledak. Apa pun akan ia perjuangkan untuk Lan Sizhui.

(Wei Wuxian, “ _Astaganaga_ , demi tempurung Xuanwu!! A’Ling tumbuh besar menjadi orang yang romantis, untung saja dia tidak seperti Jiang Cheng!”

Jiang Cheng sudah meraih Zidian.)

Selama beberapa saat, Wen Qing hanya menyesap isi cangkir dalam diam. Jin Ling juga tidak mengangkat topik apa-apa, menyentuh minumannya pun belum.

Melihat hal itu, Wen Qing menghela napas, berusaha menahan senyum geli sekaligus frustasi.

“Saya tidak memasukkan apa-apa ke _luo han guo_ ini. Minumlah.”

“ _Ah?_ ” Jin Ling mengerjapkan mata. “Oh.”

Padahal ia yakin sekali tujuan Wen Qing mengajaknya bertemu empat mata bukan hanya untuk minum teh.

Jin Ling mulai berhitung dalam hati.

Wen Qing, “Jin- _zongzhu_. Anda tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu, A’Yuan mendatangi saya…”

 _Baiklah, ini dia,_ batin Jin Ling dalam hati.

“Dia menanyakan beberapa hal. Seperti metode atau minuman apa saja yang bisa memberikan efek rileks dan membantu untuk tidur.”

“….??” Otak Jin Ling langsung berhenti berpikir.

Sang kultivator yang terkenal karena kemampuan medisnya itu memberikan gestur agar Jin Ling mengulurkan tangannya.

Jin Ling, “ _…????_ ”

Wen Qing melanjutkan berbicara, sambil memeriksa urat nadi pergelangan tangan Jin Ling.

“Kemampuan medis A’Yuan biasa saja, tapi ia rajin dan tekun belajar.”

“Dia selalu begitu.”

“Hm.”

Senyuman pertama Wen Qing hari itu untuk Jin Ling dibarengi dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Jin Ling.

“Kapan terakhir kali anda benar-benar tidur?”

_Oooh._

Jin Ling baru menyadari area gelap di bawah matanya terlihat jelas, “….Kemarin lusa.”

“Jin- _gongzi_ ,” Wen Qing berkata dengan tegas, “A’Yuan benar-benar peduli pada anda.”

“Saya tahu.”

“Dan saya peduli pada kebahagiaan A’Yuan. Anak itu akan resah kalau terjadi sesuatu pada anda, mengerti?”

“Saya mengerti.” Lalu Jin Ling menambahkan, “Mungkin tak bisa segera berubah, tapi saya berjanji untuk menjaga kesehatan saya.”

Barulah Wen Qing mengagguk puas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini ceritanya Jin Ling sudah jadi ketua sekte dan Wen Qing masih hidup //biarkansayabermimpi


	24. january

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di sebuah bulan Januari, di dalam sebuah rumah makan.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Festival yang ada di kota Caiyi sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana _Yún Shēn Bùzhī Chù_.

Sudah lama sekali Wei Wuxian tidak menikmati keramaian seperti ini. Terakhir kali, sebelum roh-nya kembali, seorang Yiling-laozu tak dapat berjalan sebebas ini di tengah orang-orang. Sekarang, setelah keadaan menjadi lebih tenang, ia pun tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan bersantai ini.

Oh, tentu, dia punya tujuan lain juga.

“Ayo, ayo. Waktu itu kan aku tidak jadi mentraktir, sekarang benar-benar aku yang akan bayar!”

Lan Wangji memandangi menu yang diberikan pada meja mereka.

“Aku bisa memasak untuk kalian.”

“Ah, Lan Zhan, tapi kali ini kan spesial~ Kemarin lalu kan aku sudah memasak untukmu, sekarang Sizhui bilang dia ingin merayakannya dengan kita di kota.”

Lan Shizui yang di antara kedua pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tua sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak terbatuk.

Sebenarnya, ia berkata seperti itu karena hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan di hari ulang tahunnya adalah masakan spesial Wei Wuxian. Tapi karena ia tak tega mengatakannya langsung, ia memakai alasan tanggal lahirnya dan Hanguang-jun hanya berbeda beberapa hari jadi bisa dirayakan bersama saja.

(Melihat Lan Wangji memakan mie serba merah yang disajikan Wei Wuxian agar ‘umurnya panjang’ sewaktu hari ulang tahun pria itu saja membuat tenggorokannya kering)

Wei Wuxian menyeringai ke arah Sizhui, “hei, ingin makan apa?”

Lan Sizhui tahu kalau tempat makan ini bukan di Yiling. Namun, saat ia melihat Lan Wangji di sebelah kanannya dan Wei Wuxian tersenyum ke arahnya, ada sebuah rasa nyaman yang membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Lan Sizhui tertawa, “sup manis saja.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kalau tidak salah ingat di card chara donghua, ultah LWJ dan LSZ itu January.


	25. cables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karena Jin Guangyao adalah seorang yang 'egois'.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

**Noun**

cable (plural cables)

  * _(material)_ 1) A long object used to make a physical connection. 2) A strong, large-diameter wire or rope, or something resembling such a rope. ) An assembly of two or more cable-laid ropes.



**Etymology**

  * Recorded since c.1205 as Middle English cable, borrowed from Old Northern French cable, from Late Latin capulum (“lasso, rope, halter”), from Latin capiō ****_(“to take, seize”)._****



 

* * *

 

 

Awalnya, sederhana saja. Ia ingin _diakui_ , oleh ayahnya, oleh dunia kultivasi—mungkin dengan itu ibunya bisa bahagia, bisa merasa lega.

Kenyataan dan pandangan para orang yang merasa derajat mereka lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa itu, tentu saja, tidak seindah yang ia kira. Jin Guangyao merasa bahwa takdir tak ingin tersenyum padanya, seolah mengatakan ia pantas berada dalam kondisi ini.  

Siapa yang memutuskan bahwa mereka bisa menginjaknya seperti itu?

Maka Jin Guangyao memakai segala cara, mengontrol sedemikian rupa agar orang-orang itu mendapatkan imbalan yang sepantasnya. Tekun dan sabar, selalu memasang senyuman di wajah, selalu merendahkan diri dan menyatu dengan suasana sekitar, mendapatkan simpati orang yang diperlukan.

Akan ia tunjukkan kepada dunia, akan ia tunjukkan kepada takdir; dengan tangannya ini, ia akan mengontrol hidupnya sendiri. Bagai tali yang mengikat boneka, ia akan membuat semua hal berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya.

Lalu ia bertemu Lan Xichen.

Terhadap pria yang menjadi terikat menjadi saudara kedua karena sumpah mereka, Jin Guangyao menyadari bahwa dirinya ingin memastikan bahwa Lan Xichen berada dalam genggamannya.

Padahal, tujuannya dulu melakukan semua ini bukanlah untuk hal itu.

Sesaat, sebuah pikiran muncul; mungkin ia bisa berhenti sekarang, ia hanya butuh pria yang tersenyum lembut dan memanggil namanya dengan suara merdua, pria yang berkata bahwa ia akan selalu percaya kepadanya. Sesaat, Jin Guangyao merasa ia tidak membutuhkan hal lain selain Lan Xichen.

Hanya untuk dirinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sebenarnya ini bisa jadi R, tapi karena saya tidak punya kemampuan menulis lemon jadi yha... //ngaku dosa


	26. dehydration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ia ingin mencabik lehernya sendiri.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Jemari tangan serasa ingin mencakar leher, ingin menghilangkan rasa kering yang membuat batuk, mencabik habis dagingnya untuk memberi udara segar masuk ke tenggorokan.

Napas Wei Wuxian tercekat.

Mata terbuka lebar, segera ia tutup dengan cepat.

Ia ada di _tempat itu_ lagi—sebelum ia membuatnya menjadi tempat tinggal yang layak dan dapat dihuni lima puluh orang lebih.

 _Deg, deg, deg._ Dentum jantung memekak telinga. Peluh mengalir dari kening hingga leher. Pakaiannya lengket dengan kulit. Wei Wuxian berbaring di atas tanah keras, hanya ditemani langit gelap dan karang batu yang mengurung tempat itu.

Dulu ia terbaring juga, sama persis seperti sekarang. Tak ada energi untuk beranjak dari sana. Berapa hari? Ia sudah tak ingat lagi jangka waktu yang membuat bibirnya perih dan menggigil.

Mulutnya yang kering, serak hendak mengeluarkan suara, hendak memanggil nama seseorang.

_“--….“_

Tak ada suara yang keluar.

Frustasi, kesal, amarah. Suara, ia harus bersuara, agar orang itu tahu ia ada di sini dan tidak akan pergi lagi. Mulut tak berguna, kenapa tak mau terbuka, tak bersuara—

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

Wei Wuxian terbangun dalam dekapan seseorang, menghirup aroma kayu cendana familiar yang segera membuat bahunya rileks.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya ditahan dengan satu tangan berjemari lentik, beberapa jarak lagi sebelum membenamkan kuku tangan dalam lehernya sendiri.

Jemari yang merengkuh punggungnya juga sedikit bergetar. Wei Wuxian berusaha tersenyum kepada pria itu.

“…Lan Zhan.”

Suaranya parau. Mulutnya masih kering, tapi suasana kamar tidur dan udara sejuk malam berhasil meyakinkan bahwa ia tak bermimpi.

Jemarinya menelusuri pipi Lan Wangji. Kulit bertemu kulit. Wei Wuxian membuat gerakan memijat kening pria itu, tertawa kecil sebelum terbatuk.

“Aku di sini…”

Lan Wangji mengeluarkan hembusan napas lega.

“Wei Ying.”

“Mm…?”

“Jangan lakukan ini lagi.”

Wei Wuxian memang tidak pernah jera menggunakan teknik manusia kertas dalam hal mengumpulkan informasi secara diam-diam.

“Sepertinya aku menemukan efek samping baru dari teknik ini… Nyaris tak dapat kembali tepat waktu ke tubuh asli, terkurung di dalam kotak kayu kering dan _bisa-bisanya aku pingsan dalam bentuk manusia kertas_ , mungkin karena roh-ku dipanggil kembali jadi punya imunitas dan tidak hancur—Ah! Baiklah…! Maaf! Aku akan berhenti berbicara—“

Wei Wuxian terbatuk kencang, lupa kalau tenggorokan dari tubuh fisiknya juga terpengaruh. Seperti tidak minum berhari-hari, namun dipakai untuk segera berbicara banyak, seakan ada paku berukuran sedang menusuk tenggorokannya yang kering. Tubuhnya yang kekurangan air juga masih lemas.

Lan Wangji menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, memberikan secangkir air yang segera hilang dalam satu teguk oleh Wei Wuxian.

“Ah, begini lebih lega. Lan Zhan--”

Kepalanya di bawa hingga berada di bawah dagu Lan Wangji, terbenam dalam dada bidang sang Hanguang-jun.

“Wei Ying, istirahat dulu.”

Kali ini, Wei Wuxian bisa tertawa lega.


	27. battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah cerita dari Chifeng-zun (yang tidak akan dipercayai oleh siapa pun).

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

Nie Mingjue dan Lan Xichen mulai berteman di usia yang cukup muda.

Pada mulanya, _berteman_ adalah kata yang kurang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang membuat keduanya saling berbicara saat bertemu. Terkadang Qingheng-jun atau Lan Qiren mengunjungi _Bù Jìng Shì._ Terkadang sang ketua sekte Nie membawa putra sulungnya ke _Yúnshēn Bùzhī Chù_. Membangun hubungan baik antar sekte membuat keduanya saling bercakap-cakap jika bertemu.

Kali ini, seperti biasa, sementara kedua ayah mereka sibuk, Nie Mingjue mengajak Lan Xichen pergi berburu—koreksi, ia berlatih memburu hewan liar, Lan Xichen taat mengikuti peraturan klan Lan sehingga hanya mengekor.

“Nie- _dage_ , _Bù Jìng Shì_  sungguh menarik, banyak fauna yang belum pernah saya lihat di Gusu.”

Nie Mingjue akan mengakui bagaimana suara halus Lan Xichen terdengar bersemangat, serta cara jemari kecil anak itu menarik ujung lengan bajunya hampir seimut Nie Huaisang.

Tapi tangan Lan Xichen yang bebas sedang menarik 8 kilo babi rusa hasil buruannya, jadi Nie Mingjue hilang fokus.

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Nie Mingjue sangat menghormati dan menghargai keberadaan Lan Xichen.

Berlawanan dengan dirinya, Lan Xichen seakan membawa seluruh suasana  dan seluruh isi _Yúnshēn Bùzhī Chù_ kemana pun ia pergi. Pemuda itu selalu berhasil meredakan amarah Nie Mingjue yang mudah tersulut.

Seperti saat ini, contohnya.

_“Taruhan, posisi mereka pasti paling bawah. Orang-orang dari sekte Nie itu, selain mengayun pisau daging, mana mungkin bisa menang dalam kompetisi memanah ini?”_

Tersembunyi di balik bebatuan memang yang palin baik agar tak ada yang melihat bagaimana Nie Mingjue nyaris menghancurkan seluruh amunisi panah dengan satu tangan. Ia berusaha mengingat latihan yang ayahnya berikan untuk mengontrol energi yang datang bersama amarah dalam dirinya. Suara-suara menyakitkan itu melebur di latar belakang, hanya menyisakan rasa kesal dari ejekan orang-orang tadi.

Ada kelebat merah lewat di depannya. Lagi, warna yang matanya lihat sekarang--

Nie Mingjue mengerjapkan mata.

Lan Xichen, dengan seragam kompetisi mereka yang serba merah, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan ritme teratur.

“Nie- _dage_ , ayo kita mencari di daerah lain. Di sini sudah mulai sedikit untuk dipanah.”

“…Baiklah. Ayo.”

Skor kompetisi kali itu berakhir dengan Gusu Lan di posisi pertama, Yunmeng Jiang di posisi kedua dan Qinghe Nie di posisi ketiga.

Dari posisi kelima setelah Baling Ouyang, beberapa sekte lain nyaris tak mendapat poin.

Di mana mereka berada, panah Lan Xichen secepat kilat akan mengupas habis buruan mereka.

Jin Zixuan yang melihat langsung kejadian aslinya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, jadi ia hanya bisa angkat bahu.

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

Nie Mingjue telah menjadi sosok yang memimpin mereka, menjadi pilar terkuat mereka. Ketua sekte Nie itu sendiri tidak peduli jika tak ada yang ingin mengikutinya, ia sudah siap hanya dengan menggunakan kekuatan sekte-nya sendiri.

Sesungguhnya, ia sendiri sudah berada di ambang batas.

Kenyataannya, di tengah-tengah pertumpahan darah ini, Nie Mingjue mendapati bahwa lengannya menolak untuk bergerak, sesaat sebelum beberapa anggota sekte Wen melihat kesempatan untuk menyerangnya dari belakangnya.

Ia dapat merasakan berbagai bilah tajam dan aura menusuk dari punggungnya, namun untuk berbalik pun ia tak bisa cepat.

Beberapa pedang yang menancap, mungkin tak masalah, pikirnya.

**.**

Angin berhembus kencang melewati Nie Mingjue.

**.**

Hari itu, ia merasa tak akan ada yang percaya padanya bagaimana ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri; seorang Zewu-jun yang lemah lembut penuh ketenangan itu telah memberikan hampir setengah dari batalion pasukan sekte Wen tendangan tepat di setiap kepala mereka, bertarung dengan Shuoye menari dan menebas dengan kekuatan yang lebih dari yang biasa diperlukan.

Dan Lan Xichen melakukan semua itu dengan wajah sedingin es.

Juga pinggang  Nie Mingjue di satu tangan.

(Hanya Nie Huaisang dan Lan Wangji yang percaya mengenai cerita itu.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kalau sama gebetan mah beda //UOHOK  
> ((saya menerima segala jenis asupan dengan Zewu-jun ahay))


	28. status update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Kecepatan A'Qing mengirim gambar itu pada Wei Ying sama dengan...?   
> Lanjutan chapter 9 dan chapter 21.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

“….”

“…Apa?”

Jiang Cheng melirik pria di sampingnya yang terus tersenyum sedari tadi, akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

“Ah, tidak. Aku hanya teringat saat kita pertama bertemu dulu. Suasananya persis seperti saat itu.”

Senyum Lan Huan semakin lebar, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sudut halte bus sebelum berhenti pada mata tajam Jiang Cheng.

Pria yang lebih muda itu hanya mendengus.

Jiang Cheng, “Setidaknya kita tidak sedang terlambat mengejar acara apa pun.”

Rintik hujan masih turun deras di luar sana.

“Benar,” Lan Huan mengulurkan tangan, beberapa rintik air membasahi telapak tangannya, “tapi sebaiknya kita menunggu sebentar lagi saja.”

Mereka sudah berteduh di sini selama 15 menit lebih. Meski bisa duduk, tapi diterpa angin kencang terus menerus tidak baik untuk kesehatan Lan Huan—

Jiang Cheng berdeham, “kita bisa lari cepat saja ke café di seberang. Kudengar _long black_ mereka lumayan enak.”

**.**

**###**

**.**

Song Lan baru saja mengantarkan pesanan pada dua pria yang kini tengah asyik dalam percakapan mereka di dekat jendela.

Bel pintu café berbunyi. Suasana hujan memang membawa beberapa orang untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

“Selamat datang—“

Song Lan nyaris menggigit lidah.

“ _Shushu_ ~ Lihat siapa yang A’Qing ajak ke sini~”

“Halo, apa kabar? Hujannya deras sekali, jadi A’Qing mengajak saya ke sini…”

“….Oh.”

Merasa misi sudah terselesaikan, A’Qing mengibas jaket sambil menyeringai lebar.

Seringai itu hilang sebentar saat melihat pengunjung yang duduk di dekat jendela, lalu muncul lagi semakin lebar.

Kecepatan A’Qing menggebuk senior keparat itu = kecepatan mengeluarkan ponsel, memotret wajah familiar itu dengan cepat, dan mengirimnya pada Wei- _gege_.

**.**

**###**

**.**

Memiliki seorang pacar dengan profesi serba bisa ( _drummer_ /segala jenis instrumen tiup/penyanyi lepas/ Wei Wuxian memang serba bisa dan ia sangat mencintainya. _Titik._ ) membuat jadwal mereka bisa diatur agar saling menyesuaikan.

Lan Zhan tengah duduk di sebuah _lobby_ studio, menunggu Wei Ying selesai membicarakan jadwal kerjanya dengan Wen Ning yang juga sering bermain piano di acara pernikahan.

Pria itu lupa untuk membawa buku untuk dibaca, alhasil ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil memeriksa sosial media.

Benar, seorang Lan Zhan mempunyai akun sosial media, hasil pekerjaan Wei Ying dan Lan Huan yang berpendapat bahwa ia setidaknya perlu berinteraksi dengan para penggemar tulisannya, sesekali, tak perlu sering. Tapi akhirnya tetap saja ia jarang memakai akun itu.

Lan Zhan mengerjapkan mata pada gambar yang menyambutnya setelah menekan tombol ikon sosial media-nya.

 Suara berisik dari arah lift membuatnya menengadah.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, _Lan Zhan!_ Lihat ini, _lihat ini!_ ”

Ia mengira Wei Ying membicarakan tentang pekerjaannya, namun pria itu bersandar pada sofa saat sebuah ponsel disodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya. Tampilan layar _chat_ Wei Ying dengan A’Qing (salah satu murid pamannya yang kenal dengan Wei Ying, ia ingat) yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Menampilkan percakapan seperti ini;

_[A’Qing sent you a picture]_

_[A’Qing] : WEI-GEGE, INI TEMANMU BUKAN SIH?! SAMA SIAPA GILA GANTENG BGT!! (14:33)_

_[SpicyYiLing] : YALORD ITU DI MANA?! CAFÉ PAMAN-MU?!! (14:38)_

Ekspresi Wei Ying seolah berkata _‘kan?’_.

“Apa kubilang! Mereka berdua cocok, makanya waktu itu ku ajak saling bertemu!”

“Mn.”

“Ah? Lan Zhan, kau tidak kaget?”

Giliran Lan Zhan yang menyodorkan ponsel-nya.

Wei Ying menganga.

Layar ponsel di tangan Lan Zhan menampilkan halaman utama sosial media Lan Huan.

Dengan _update_ status terbaru.

Beserta gambar selfie yang empunya akun, pipi saling menempel dengan wajah familiar Jiang Cheng.

.

Wen Qing, kakak dan sang EO acara, harus melempar _high heels_ -nya agar Wei Ying berhenti menjerit di lobby.

 

 

* * *

 


	29. wedded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beberapa saat sebelum pernikahan Jiang Yanli.

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

Terakhir kali ia menangis, Jiang Yanli sedang menggendongnya dan Wei Wuxian, berusaha menenangkan mereka.

Sekarang, kakaknya itu memandangnya dengan berkaca-kaca. Ujung mata nyaris semerah bibir dengan dan gaun yang ia kenakan. Rambut terikat rapi, cadar merah tersingkap di atas kepala.

Jiang Cheng tertawa, mengeluarkan sapu tangan, dengan pelan dan hati-hati menyeka mata Jiang Yanli. Pemuda itu menundukkan badannya sedikit, tersenyum kecil dan berusaha bicara dengan sedikit serak.

“ _Jie_ , riasan wajahmu bisa rusak nanti.”

Jiang Yanli, yang biasanya selalu tersenyum dan menenangkannya. Jiang Yanli, yang selalu sibuk bekerja dan mengurus hal logistik di Lianhua Wu saat yang lain berlatih. Jiang Yanli, yang menyempatkan diri memasak sup favorit kala mereka beristirahat saat menyerang klan Wen.

Jiang Yanli, kakaknya yang tegar itu, sekarang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan.

“Terima kasih, A’Cheng.” Ditengah sedu sedan, Jiang Yanli menggenggam tangan sang adik dengan kedua tangannya.

Sang ketua muda sekte Jiang itu menampilkan deretan giginya, memberi senyum lebar-nya yang langka.

“Ayolah, sudah cantik begini, nanti lihat Jin Zixuan akan panik mengira kau tidak jadi menikahinya.”

Kali ini, Jiang Yanli benar-benar tertawa.

“… _Jie_.”

Kakak perempuannya, Jiang Yanli, perempuan tangguh seperti ibu mereka, akan menikah dengan sang tambatan hati.

Mereka tahu bahwa setelah ini, kesibukan baru mereka masing-masing akan membuat pertemuan keduanya semakin jarang atau singkat. Jiang Cheng akan khawatir—apakah Jiang Yanli bisa beradaptasi dengan rumah barunya, apakah orang-orang klan Jin itu akan bersikap baik padanya jika Jin- _furen_ atau Jin Zixuan tak ada, apakah kakaknya dapat makan dan istirahat cukup.

Jiang Cheng tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya selama beberapa saat. Dia tidak ingin berandai-andai, jika ayah dan ibunya dapat menyaksikan momen penting ini, jika Wei Wuxian tak mendekam di gunung itu dengan reputasinya…

Jiang Cheng juga meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Jiang Yanli.

“ _Jie_ , aku mengharapkan kebahagiaan-mu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> need moar JC n JYL siblings moment


	30. alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic. Dalam 'kesendirian', mereka berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.  
> Spoiler MTL chapter 76.  
> Credit song : Gnarls Barkley - Crazy

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

 

Kesunyian yang mencekam membuat indera pendengarannya berdenging.

Dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki, dibawanya pergi Wei Wuxian dari tempat itu, meninggalkan sebuah tubuh terkulai dan kekacauan di belakang mereka.

_I remember when_

_I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_

Semua serasa tidak nyata.

Apa yang tersisa dari akal sehat yang berhasil ia dapatkan kembali sesudah bangkit dari kematian, kini terasa hilang semuanya.

Wen Ning diam tak bergeming. Tangannya yang dingin dengan otot yang kaku, tak dapat memberikan ketenangan pada sang Yiling-laozu.

Keadaan pria itu lebih parah, lebih menyedihkan.

”Seseorang… Coba katakan… _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang..?_ ”

Ada sesuatu dalam nada suara pria itu yang membuat Wen Ning ingin ikut menangis, meski ia sudah tak mampu melakukannya.

Jadi, ia menundukkan kepala, tak bisa menjawab.

_There was something so pleasant about that place_

_Even your emotions have an echo in so much space_

Wen Ning ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa ia tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri, kenapa ia harus berakhir seperti ini, kalau saja—seandainya-- tetapi semua mendorongnya untuk juga menyalahkan Wei Wuxian.

Maka ia menerima dalam diam, bagaimana akhirnya Wei Wuxian meledak. Membiarkan mulut pria itu mengutarakan semua yang ia pendam sendiri selama ini, sumpah serapah bergaung, terdengar hingga mulut gua.

Wen Ning memejamkan mata, berpikir, mungkin lebih baik ia tak perlu bangun lagi.

(Namun ia tak menyesal telah menolong pria yang tersenyum dan memuji keahlian memanahnya itu)

_And when you're out there, without care_

_Yeah I was out of touch_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much_

Tumbuh besar sebagai seseorang yang lemah dengan kemampuan biasa saja, ia ingin menjadi lebih berguna. Ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat.

Ketika mendapat kesempatan kedua seperti ini, tentu saja ia semakin berterima kasih kepada Wei Wuxian.

Konsekuensi, tentu ada.

Wen Ning memutuskan untuk menerima-nya, hal tak bisa dihindari dari keberadaan diri sebagai sosok mayat hidup pertama dengan pikiran dan kesadaran diri utuh.

Ia juga mempercayakan diri pada satu kontrol yang tak bisa lepas, mengikatnya bagai kontrak dengan sang Yiling-laozu.

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

Bahu pria itu bergetar, terlihat sangat rapuh.

Pria yang selalu tersenyum dan menantang matahari itu, kini menatapnya dengan gusar dan ketakutan. Kemarahan dan kesal, pada Wen Ning. Pada diri pria itu sendiri. Kepada dunia, yang membuatnya mengambil jalan ini.

Inilah dunia mereka sekarang. Inilah dunia pria itu, dengan segala dosa yang ia bawa sendirian.

_Possibly_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming chapter 76, siap-siap ya guys.  
> Also, Rest In Peace for Mr. Jin Yong (author Legend of Condor Heroes)


	31. ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Canon divergence. Sebelum Yiling-laozu lahir kembali...

**魔道祖师 by 墨香铜臭**

* * *

 

 

Wei Wuxian mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Menundukkan kepala, ia memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang transparan.

 _Oh?_ Batinnya, _dia kembali?_

Benar, ia ingat betul. Ia sudah mati.

Tapi, hiruk pikuk orang-orang di jalan utama menuju pasar di Yiling ini terasa nyata.

Ia bisa menembus tembok, tidak merasakan sakit apa pun. Ia dapat melayang, kecepatan dapat ia kontrol.

Ada sebuah senyum jahil muncul di wajah sang Yiling-laozu.

**.**

**###**

**.**

Wei Wuxian terbang rendah ke arah Yunmeng, memperhatikan pemandangan dalam perjalanannya.

Rasa nostalgia muncul ketika melihat kumpulan bunga lotus dan gerbang Lianhua Wu.

Rasanya, sebagai roh, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata.

Sang Yiling-laozu tidak tahu berapa waktu yang telah berlalu, ia menyusuri tempat yang pernah menjadi rumahnya ini dari perspektif lain karena bisa terbang lagi tanpa perlu menggunakan pedang.

Ketika melewati suatu ruangan, Wei Wuxian menghentikan dirinya. Tampak seperti ruangan pribadi seseorang yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi di Yunmeng. Ia tahu, karena sang pemilik ruangan ada di dalamnya.

Sosok Jiang Cheng tampak lebih tinggi dari yang ia ingat, garis wajahnya semakin keras.

Wei Wuxian hanya memandangi pria itu dari luar, melayang masuk pun ia merasa tak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya.

Jiang Cheng berhadapan dengan meja bundar, tangan tak bergerak dari tutup kotak persegi panjang yang sedang terbuka. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Wei Wuxian hanya bisa melihat lapisan dalam beludru merah tutup kotak itu.

Ketika Jiang Cheng akhirnya menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, hanya ada angin berhembus dan tangkai-tangkai lotus yang merunduk di kolam.

  **.**

**###**

**.**

Wei Wuxian mengambil jalan memutar, menuju Qinghe dan Langling. Meski tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan di sana.

Ia punya waktu yang cukup banyak, sekalian berjalan-jalan dengan tenang tanpa perlu dikejar orang-orang maupun menanggapi pandangan sinis mereka.

Ia sempat terbang di atas kediaman klan Nie, melihat Nie Huaisang dengan rambut yang lebih panjang. Kipas di tangan seperti biasa, tengah bermain dengan burung beo peliharaannya di halaman belakang.

Paruh _hill myna_ itu mengeluarkan suara _‘sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi!’,_ berulang kali. Wei Wuxian berdecak kagum, Nie Huaisang pasti sering berbicara dengan beo itu.

Wei Wuxian terus ke arah selatan, menuju Lanling.

Abu Wen Qing sudah sempat ia ambil. Tapi ia belum pernah menyentuh tempat peristirahatan terakhir Jiang Yanli dan Jin Zixuan.

Wei Wuxian membuat gestur menghela napas berat, meski roh-nya tidak bisa mengeluarkan udara.

**.**

**###**

**.**

Wei Wuxian lurus ke arah Gusu, sekedar ingin bernostalgia.

Ada juga suara ini, suara musik, yang seakan memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

Tempat di dalam gunung ini sunyi senyap penuh ketenangan seperti biasa, seakan tak termakan waktu. Wei Wuxian merasa dirinya kembali saat ia berumur belasan dan memanjat tembok untuk menyusup masuk dengan _tianzi xiao_ di kedua tangan.

Wei Wuxian mendengar suara dentingan itu lagi.

Ia melayang melewati kumpulan para murid sekte Lan yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Melintas di atas halaman belakang gunung, seorang pemuda berwajah lembut yang tengah bermain di antara gerombolan kelinci-- ia baru tahu ada kelinci di sini.

Wei Wuxian akhirnya berhenti di sumber suara _guqin_ itu.

Senyumnya merekah, melihat sosok yang duduk anggun dan menyatu dengan interior di tengah ruangan.

Ah, tampaknya sang Hanguang-jun tengah memanggil roh untuk berkomunikasi, makanya ia yang hanya roh juga merasa terpanggil.

Kali ini ia dapat mendengar jelas arti dari nada itu.

_[Wei Ying.]_

Wei Wuxian mengerjapkan mata.

Oh?

Wei Wuxian mengangkat kedua kakinya hingga bersilangan, mengambang terbalik di udara. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan pria itu, rambut masih mengikuti gravitasi, menjuntai hingga ke lantai, nyaris mengenai hidung Lan Wangji.

Sang Yiling-laozu terdiam lama dalam posisi seperti itu. Berkali-kali pula sang Hanguang-jun memetik dua nada itu.

Kenapa Lan Wangji mencari-nya?

Wei Wuxian melakukan salto di udara, sebelum mendaratkan diri di salah satu kaki Lan Wangji, bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya yang transparan ikut memetik senar.

_[Lan Zhan~]_

**.**

**###**

**.**

Wei Wuxian terbang pergi sambil tertawa, tak melihat bagaimana jemari Lan Wangji membeku bersama seluruh tubuhnya, sebelum bangkit berdiri hingga nyaris membalikkan _guqin_ -nya.

**.**

**###**

**.**

Setelah itu, roh-nya kembali ke dunia dengan memasuki tubuh seorang pemuda, dibayar dengan semua ingatan roh-nya.

Yiling-laozu terlahir kembali dalam tubuh Mo Xuanyu.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter terakhir untuk writing prompt bulan Oktober ini!  
> Terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca kumpulan fic ini asdhfaksdhf //peluk-cium-sungkem satu-satu
> 
> SAYA MAU KEJAR BIKIN BDAY FIC BUAT PROTAGONIST KITA TERCINTA, SEMOGA MASIH KEBURU!


End file.
